Precious Days
by neko-nya
Summary: Risa and Riku were digging through their grandmother's attic and found an album which contains a tragic story of four boys during a time of war... DarkxKrad DaixSat
1. Prologue

Precious Days

Prologue:

"_Those precious days have been scattered to the wind_

_How many fleeting dreams will we awaken from_

_before we meet again?"_

_Yamada Saori_, _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Tobenai Tenshi_

-------------------------

It was a rainy Sunday, and two girls were in their attic rummaging through dusty old boxes. What better to do on a rainy day than to revive old memories? Some precious and treasured, others intriguing yet forgotten. "Mou…there's nothing really good up here. I expected obaa-san to have more…interesting things around this place…"

"Stop complaining…" The one with shorter hair spotted a relatively small box that laid seemingly undisturbed for years if not centuries, "Hey Risa, look at this." The two pulled the box out into the clearing and blew the dust off, coughing as the debris was sent flying everywhere, "I wonder what's in here…" They opened it, inside laid a box wooden chest, the engraved words were covered with dust, Riku blinked and brushed off the filth. "Precious Days…Dark and Krad."

Her twin frowned, "Who's Dark and Krad?"

"Who knows?" When they opened it a little slow tune played, startling the two, but when they listened to it for awhile it became quite soothing, and at the same time, was slightly saddening. Inside the chest held scraps of paper and coins and other things, "Only junk in here…let's see what else is in the box."

They reached in and pulled out a thick book, "It looks like an album."

They opened the book, their fingers leaving prints in the remaining dust that hadn't shook off. Riku blinked, "Wow…this looks really old…"

The pictures inside looked worn out, the pictures were almost in nothing but shades of brown, most of the colors were gone, most, but it was still clear what colors were before they were replaced by paling brown. "Whoa…look at these guys…they don't look half bad…."

The first picture in the album consisted of four guys standing in front of a house, the shorter pair were in the front, the shortest one on the right had red hair along with large innocent looking ruby eyes. He had a big smile plastered on his face as he loosely hugged the boy beside him with blue, almost ice blue hair and cold calculating eyes. They held a hint of affection and a small smile played on his lips while he allowed the redhead to embrace him.

The taller two stood behind them, on the right stood a boy with a grin on his face, he had wild violet hair and amethyst eyes that glittered with mischief. He had an arm wrapped around the waist of the boy beside him who had long golden hair. Golden eyes watched the camera serenely and he rested his head on the shoulder of the boy next to him, a content smile on his lips.

The next picture caused the girls to giggle, it seemed to have been taken right after the first since they were in the same spot only everyone was goofing off. The violet haired boy had the redhead in a headlock while the poor boy looked like he was screaming and the blonde was using the blue haired boy's head as an armrest, smirking as he watched his friends duked it out. The blue haired boy on the other hand made a half annoyed and half worried face. And the next picture involved the struggling two crashing into the two on the left, everyone looked shocked, then the next picture, feet and strands of golden hair was seen, and nothing else.

Riku laughed as she flipped the page and saw the picture where they were all on the floor with the blonde on the bottom looking rather dazed. The next pictures werequite random, it was just them in random events, the redhead and the blue haired boy sitting around reading inside what seemed like a mansion. The violet haired boy with a banana in his hand looking stupefied. The blonde asleep at his desk, Riku blinked and took a closer look at the picture. On the desk was the little wooden chest they had found, "Hey Risa, I think the blonde's either Dark or Krad, look at the chest."

Her sister wasn't all the interested though, she stared at the picture of the violet haired boy, "He's such a hottie! I wonder what his name was…maybe obaa-san knows…"

Riku rolled her eyes, but the last part did make sense, "Yea…maybe she knows something…"

But before she could get up, Risa giggled and pointed to a picture, "Too bad he's taken…" She was pointing at a picture of the violet haired boy kissing the blonde who was in nothing but a towel, the next picture consisted of the blonde looking embarrassed and shocked while the other boy was glaring at the camera, his hand blocked half the picture, it looked like he was yelling something.

The shorter haired girl giggled along with her sister, "Come on, let's go ask obaa-san."

Down the stairs the girls clattered, only to find their grandmother sitting down in the living room drinking tea, their grandmother looked up, "Yes girls? What have you got there?"

The twins showed their grandmother their discoveries, she gave a small gasp, the twins blinked curiously at their grandmother's reaction, "Obaa-san? Do you know who these people are?"

Rika blinked and ran her fingers lightly over the book, "Yes…I know who they are…there's a tragic story behind these pictures…"

--------------------

Nya

Whoa! New fic! And it even starts off with Risa and Riku :O That's somewhat a first and they're not all insane-Dark-stalker-ish, well at least Risa isn't...Riku never was XP Can anyone guess the tune in the music box? XD Whoever guesses right gets...umm...something :D Yea! Something! XD I'm so smart! Hmm...yes...enjoy! X) I'm going to back to work while eating chips with salsa :D


	2. Chapter One

Precious Days

_Behind every tombstone  
__Lies atragic story,  
An epic battle,  
Waiting to unfold..._

Chapter One:

**"Tragic? They all look happy in these pictures…"**

**Rika shook her head sadly, "This was at the beginning, when everything seemed perfect."**

**"What were their names?"**

**Their grandmother pointed to them one by one, naming them, "This is Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark and Krad."**

**Red-brown eyes blinked, "Those two are Dark and Krad? Are they lovers or something?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**Riku held up the wooden chest and showed it to her grandmother, "So this was theirs?"**

**"Yes…yes it was, it's where they kept their most precious treasures."**

**"But this is all…junk…"**

**"One man's garbage can be another's treasure."**

**"Who took these pictures?"**

**"Most of them were by Takeshi-san."**

**"What? That weird guy who visits you every now and then?"**

**"Yes, that's him."**

**Risa on the other hand giggled, the two turned to see what was so funny, she was pointing at a picture where Dark was being chased by the blonde in a towel and the younger two just looked baffled in the background. "What happened here?"**

**Rika smiled, "That day…was the day Dark decided to use the tap while Krad was showering…"**

---------------------

The violet eyed boy grinned as he headed into the bathroom, he knew his lover was taking a shower, but he didn't care, his hands were dirty from running around in the field that day so he decided to turn on the tap and let the nice cold water cleanse the dirt off his hands. Then he heard a screech and a moment later, a very angry Krad came out, towel around his wait, soap still in his hair, "Dark!"

The other boy grinned sheepishly, unsure of what he did, "Yes?"

"Don't use the tap when I'm showering!"

"But my hands were dirty!"

"Did you have to use this one?"

"No, but I wanted to, I mean you're here and all…"

Krad sighed, rolled his eyes and headed back to shower, "Whatever, just don't do that again or you're dead."

Dark looked at the tap to the showers, and the taps to the shower again. He broke out into a grin and decided that he'd rather die early in excitement than live a life of boredom, so he turned on the hot water tap, a moment later, another yell was heard, "Dark! You are **so** dead!"

Amethyst eyes widened as Dark took off running with a homicidal blonde chasing after him, he grinned. Life couldn't get any better than this.

-----------------------

"What do you want Dark?"

The violet haired boy pouted, "Am I really that loud?"

"Your footsteps could be heardat thefar end ofthe town."

"You're exaggerating. A lot. Are you still mad at me for the showering thing that happened earlier?" Krad frowned and gave Dark a look that spoke for itself, the amethyst eyed boy's pout deepened, "Fine then, I won't show you what I got from Takumi-san."

The blonde raised a brow, "And what **did **you get from him?"

Dark smirked and stuck his tongue out, "I'm not telling!"

"Come on Dark…"

"Nope! Not telling!"

"You know I just bought sweets…"

Amethyst eyes widened with excitement but he crossed his arms and huffed, "Not good enough!"

"Dark…"

"Tell me you forgive me."

Golden eyes blinked, "I forgive you."

"And that you're not mad at me anymore."

"I'm not mad at you anymore."

"And that you'll give me a lot of sweets."

"I'll give you a lot of sweets."

"And that you'll love me forever and ever."

"And I'll love you forever and ever."

"Good, now seal it with a kiss."

Krad rolled his eyes and gave the other boy a peck on the lips who instantly beamed and hopped onto the armrest beside him and gave him a rather lopsided hug, "I love you too."

"So what did Takumi-san give you?"

"**Us** actually…he gave us this!" The boy stated rather proudly as he held up a wooden chest that had been carved on, "He wanted to wish us best of luck and stuff like that apparently."

The blonde took the chest and held it, looking at it with interest, then there was a flash, the two looked over and there was Takeshi, standing there, grinning like an idiot. "You two look so…together when you're like that!"

Dark growled, "One day, I'll grab that camera and shove it down your throat."

"One day, you'll thank me."

"That'll be the day when chickens can fly."

Takeshi frowned and grumbled, heading off to take more pictures of other things, leaving the two alone, Dark's mood lightened again, "So, what do you think of it?"

"It's very nice."

"I think so too. The only problem I can think of is that 'precious days' makes us sound so…old…go on, open it."

The blonde did and was surprised when a little tune began to play and the key in the side began to turn slowly, he listened for a bit longer, "It sounds nice…"

"Doesn't it? It's called 'Byakuya'."

"I'll have to thank Takumi-san next time I see him."

"That, you do."

_-------------------_

Takeshi smiled to himself, he couldn't wait for the pictures to develop, but he felt like taking a couple more before doing so…so he wandered into the kitchen and saw Daisuke and Satoshi there. The two were covered in flour, the redhead was laughing while Satoshi just stood there. He smirked, this would be the perfect way to finish up a day's work. He whirled up his camera and got the flash ready, then...

**_Flash_!**

The two looked over, Daisuke had a smile on his powdered face, "Hey Saehara!"

Satoshi on the other hand, just gave him that look of his, he grinned, "Hey Daisuke! I see you've been trying to bake strange unedible things again!"

The redhead gave a little laugh, "Yea and Satoshi-kun was trying to help me but I ended up tripping and the flour…well yea…I wonder how Kaa-chan does this…"

"She's had years and years of experience for one thing and she doesn't trip with flour in her hands."

"I suppose you're right…"

Daisuke smiled, "I guess we should clean the place, I don't think Krad-kun will be happy to see the place in such disarray."

Satoshi just gave a smile, "I'll help."

"I have to get back and develop these."

"Oh, okay, bye!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

So Takeshi left, the blue haired boy wiped the flour off the redhead's nose, "You're so clumsy."

Daisuke gave a rueful smile, "Sorry…I'm a real klutz aren't I?"

"I know…that's what I like about you…"

_----------------------_

_The three often resided in the Hikari mansion, the house that Krad had inherited through his long line of highly successful ancestors. Their wealth had passed onto him, as did their artistic abilities. He lived in the house alone before the three came along, his parents had died during their trip to a neighboring town, they were caught in the middle of a bandit raid. _

_Dark Mousy had stayed at the mansion with his childhood friend for as long as either of them could remember, with his parents dead, father from the war, and mother from disease when he was very little, the Hikari family had taken him in as though he were their own son. _

_And as for Daisuke, whose mother's the seamstress of the town and ran a bakery at the same time, he stayed over once in awhile to keep the two company. With his father always out of town on some business trip since he was an archeologist, Daisuke needed…less feminine figures to hang around. _

_And last but not least, Satoshi, his mother was dead, and his father was the pub owner of the town. A workaholic, he kept the bar open until he simply couldn't stay awake anymore. He had met Daisuke, who was friends with Dark and thus, they formed a little group of four. _

_-------------------------_

Dark sneezed, Krad growled, "Hey, don't spread the sickness around!"

"There's nothing wrong with me being sick! I mean I met you when _you_ were sick! And **I** didn't complain!"

"Don't remind me…"

The purple haired boy laughed, "You thought the tree was talking!"

"Shut up!"

_-------------------------_

_Four year old Krad was sitting under a tree, reading a book, he frowned in annoyance as the wind continued blowing persuasively, as though demanding that he head back inside. But Krad, being the defiant child that he was, decided to continue reading. So as the wind continued to howl, the boy continued to shiver, he snuffled and wrinkled his nose, he was getting sick, no secret there. Then, aiming for the winning blow, the wind howled once more and the blonde couldn't hold back anymore and he sneezed._

"_Bless you."_

_He rubbed his nose and muttered a, "Thank y-" then golden eyes widened as he looked at the tree in bewilderment. Did it just talk to him? "I must be hearing things…I'm too young to be delusional…" _

"_You're not hearing things."_

_Krad just looked at the tree again, "Great, I must be getting really sick…"_

"_Yea…you sound like you've got a pretty bad cold there…"_

_Then the blonde looked up and saw a figure sitting there, swinging his legs, the boy had a grin on his face and wild violet hair, "And who are you?"_

"_Dark Mousy."_

"_What are you doing there?"_

"_Watching you."_

"_Why?"_

_The boy gave a little shrug, "Dunno."_

_Dark gave swung his legs and let himself fall backwards off the branch, landing with a flip, Krad blinked, "Whoa…"_

_Amethyst eyes shone brightly, "I've answered your questions, now answer them yourself."_

"_I'm Hikari Krad, I was reading here until you began talking."_

"_And you thought the tree was talking."_

"_Shut up!"_

-------------------------

**"Mou…obaa-san…this doesn't sound sad at all…"**

**Rika sighed, "Be patient Riku, I'm getting there…" She flipped a couple pages to pictures where they looked more or less serious, "This," she pointed at the album, "is when the war between Azumano and Sengoku broke out…and Dark was forced to join the army…"**

-------------------------

Nya

Shiza! I update! And I just found out...breathing doesn't come naturally to me o.o I forgot to breathe for awhile, I wonder if being sick had anything to do with it XP I wanna refund for my immune system >.>;; The bold is for the present, normal for 'back then' to Dark and Krad, and italics if for waayy back then XD flashbacks!

Umm...assorted baked goods (like coffee tarts and tiramasu! XD) to:

**Mysterious Kaitou**

**Lady Elbereth Tealrose**

**Year of the Cat Fanclub**

Yea it was True Light, since it was stuck in my head and I lobe music boxes XP Errr...yea...Dark gets drafted into the war! XD Do I have anything else to say? I'm hungry! Nope...that's all, wait...never mind..thanks to **Everto Angelus**, first reviewer! **Mysterious Kaitou**, second! And **Daishi**, third:D And of course thank everyone for reviewing :) Thank you thank you thank you! XD Chocolate to everyone since I'm feeling very lightheaded XP


	3. Chapter Two

Precious Days

_Though separated,  
__Hearts so entwined and tangled with each other  
__If one were to shatter  
__The other would surely be driven to madness…_

Chapter Two:

"**He what?"**

"**He got drafted into the army."**

**Risa blinked, "Why only him though?"**

"**Well Daisuke and Satoshi weren't of age and the town wasn't about to let Krad go, after all, he was the wealthiest person there was." The girls remained silent, Rika sighed, "It's never easy to let someone go, especially to a war…"**

-------------------------

Krad frowned, his friend and lover had been unusually quiet all day, the only real news was that a war was going to break out, surely that couldn't have affected Dark… He'd been a lot more…quiet. It just wasn't natural, not for Dark anyways. He sighed, not really used to having his friend read over his shoulder, "Dark? What's wrong?"

Violet eyes looked up, "Huh?"

"You seem strangely subdued, not to mention jittery today…"

"Do I?" Krad nodded, Dark sighed, "I love you, you know that right?"

Golden eyes blinked, "You sound like you're pregnant…"

Dark laughed, "Not quite, I remain a hundred percent male. I got mail today…"

"And…?" The blonde frowned.

"It's from the army. They want me to join, actually they're not really giving me much of a choice. I'm leaving in a week Krad."

Krad's eyes widened, "What?"

"Military training starts in a week, it's one of those, be there or we're coming to get you anyways. So…I accepted."

By this time Krad had gotten up, looking rather shaken, "You can't just go like that! You can't leave us! Leave me! Why on earth did you accept?"

"Because I want to protect you! I want to protect you, protect Daisuke, hell, even the creep! If they were to attack here, I might as well run around waving my arms, I wouldn't be of any help. If I join, then at least I'll get training, then I can protect you if the time comes, and if possible, I'd rather stop them from heading this way at all…"

The blonde was speechless, "Dark…" He wrapped his arms around is lover tightly, "Dark…Dark, Dark, Dark…why do always have to be so stupid? Why?"

"Because I love you."

-----------------

Over the next few days, the word had spread across time, of Dark's departure, and of everyone's misery. The night before Dark was to leave, Krad was heard whispering softly while Dark's own whispers accompanied them, "Everything's going to be fine." He repeated while stroking golden hair, "I love you."

"I love you too…"

-----------------

Then came the morning that everyone had awaited, Dark was out of bed right at dawn, he looked back at the sleeping blonde in the bed, he smiled and decided to walk around the house for the last time until his return. He stretched and walked down the hallway, entering the last room, one of the biggest of the house, it was empty now, he looked over at the spot where a large stuffed bear used to be, Dark smiled at the image of Krad asleep on it when he was younger. This was the room where they had met Daisuke…

-----------------

_One day, Emiko had brought her son along to the Hikari household in attempts to cheer him up from Kosuke's departure to another town the other day. Daisuke had missed his father immensely, hugging his teddy bear he cried, "Kaa-chan! I don't want to! I want to see Tou-san! I don't want to go!"_

"_Come on Dai-chan, they need me to go and make something for them, it won't take long. Anyways, they have a son who can keep you company."_

"_But I don't want to!"_

_When they arrived, Daisuke had been sent to Krad's playroom while the adults went to work, he entered with his arms crossed, filled with determination **not** to have fun. He saw a large bed and toys scattered all over the ground, and a boy with golden hair, asleep in the arms of a teddy bear which was at least twice as big as him. Then a head poked out form behind the bear, the violet haired boy watched him curiously, "Who are you?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake the blonde up._

"_Niwa Daisuke, **and I'm not going to have fun**!" He yelled out._

_The blonde stirred and woke up, rubbing his eyes, "Dark-chan…who's that?"_

"_Daisuke, he seems upset."_

_Krad frowned, "Oh…you don't want to be here?"_

_Daisuke pouted and shook his head, "I want to go home…I miss Tou-san…"_

_Golden eyes blinked, "You don't have to stay here…you can go home…"_

"_Kaa-chan made me come! I don't want to be here!"_

_Dark stood in front of Krad with a glare, "Don't talk to Krad that way!"_

_The blonde smiled, "It's okay, I can go ask someone to take you home. No one seems to enjoy staying here anyways."_

"_Hey! I enjoy staying here!" _

_The redhead blinked, his resolve slowly breaking, "Are you sick?"_

_Dark frowned, "No, why would he be?"_

_Daisuke snuffled, feeling the urge to cry again, "Well we never see him outside so we thought he might be sick or something…"_

_Krad sighed and went to sit in front of the ruby-eyed boy, "Calm down Dark, he's upset and you're getting yourself upset. Do you want to go home, Daisuke?"_

_The redhead nodded then shook his head, "Tou-san went away yesterday…I miss him."_

_Golden eyes blinked, "Is he Kosuke-san?" Daisuke looked up and nodded, feeling excited that the boy knew about his father, "Well he came around yesterday, he'll be back soon, he just went to pick something up at another town."_

"_You sure?" He asked hugging his bear._

_Krad smiled and nodded, "But for the time being, do you want to play with us?"_

"_Kraddd!" Dark pouted._

_The blonde raised a brow, "Don't tell me you're going to start crying too, I mean you're six already! Six year olds don't cry!" He turned back to the redhead,"So you wanna?"_

_Daisuke nodded and smiled, sniffling a little, he looked over at Dark a little unsure since he still seemed somewhat upset. Dark sighed and picked up a ball, tossing it to the redhead, it bounced of his head, crimson eyes blinked, "You're supposed to catch it Dai-chan, we're playing catch."_

_He smiled and let go of his bear and ran to pick up the ball and threw it back to Dark, who missed it, he gave a mock pout, "You're supposed to catch it Da!" Dark grinned and picked the ball up and tossed it back to the redhead who passed it to the blonde and when the ball ended up back at the violet haired boy, he missed again. The redhead laughed and chanted, "Butterfingers! Butterfingers!"_

_And soon, they ended up in a tickling war, which of course, Dark won. _

_Later that day, Emiko was finally finished, she entered the room only to find two of them being chased by Dark, "Dai-chan, it's time to go…"_

"_Kaa-chan…I don't want to!"_

"_Kosuke-san's coming back soon."_

_Daisuke perked up and ran to his mother, "Can I come back again?"_

"_Of course."_

_He smiled and waved, "Byebye! See you next time!"_

_Dark grinned, "See you!" Then the two left, he huffed, "He wasn't so bad…for a brat…" _

_Krad just smiled at him, "I think Izumi-san's making cake."_

"_Let's go downstairs then!" He grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him downstairs with a laugh._

-----------------

He stared at the bare room and sighed, running a hand through his hair he headed downstairs to the kitchen where Izumi, Krad's cook had made breakfast and left for the market already. Sitting there was Daisuke, Satoshi and Krad, the three looked over, "Dark! Morning!"

"Mornin' Dai."

"You usually sleep till noon…"

He scowled, "Shut up creep!" Satoshi glared back at him, he looked over at the blonde who simply gave him a little smile before continuing his meal. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Who made it?"

"Izumi-san."

Dark sighed in relief, "Thank god…it would suck if Dai-chan made these…they look too good, not to mention edible."

"Hey! I resent that!"

He grinned, "Of course you do, the truth hurts doesn't it?"

---------------

It was almost noon when Dark had to leave, they stood at the gates of the house, the two lovers whispering promises to one another, "I'll write lots okay? It'll be fine, you'll see."

Krad nodded, "I better hear from you soon, otherwise I'll go over there and drag you back."

Satoshi snorted, "He'd forget about the letters and he'd be too lazy to write."

Dark shot a fake glare at the boy, "You have no faith in me! Just watch me become an almighty general one day, I'll show you…"

"Uh huh…I'm sure, one day…one day…"

"Dark…try not to get on the bad side of your general or whatever."

"I'll try Dai-chan, I'll try, though I won't promise anything. I mean they just seem to hate me." The redhead pouted, "Kidding, I'll be a good boy! And maybe when I get back, you'll be taller!"

"Dark! That was just mean and uncalled for!"

He smirked until he heard Krad speak, "Dark…"

"Yea?"

"Promise me you'll come back…"

Dark gave a little smile, "Only if you promise to be there waiting for me."

Krad smiled and nodded, then they kissed for the final time before Dark began his way down the road, turning around with a smile he gave a mock salute and waved, then he walked down the road until he was out of sight.

-----------------

**Rika ran a hand over the picture of their last kiss, "This was their final goodbye before he went and joined the army."**

"**Wasn't it hard leaving them?" Riku blinked.**

"**Very."**

-----------------

Nya

And so, Dark headed off the army! And I don't blame Daisuke for being like that...I did that once when I was little XD I went around pouting, not wanting to have fun :P Hmm...Dark and Krad are...three years older than Daisuke and Satoshi okay? Okay. And! Yes.. there's an and, because this chapter was short and I'm in a very amused mood at the moment there will be...extra! XD Here's Dark tormenting Daisuke, he's three by the way... XP He pronounces Dark as Da and Krad as Kuad X3 Enjoy! There's three! XD

------------------

Omake: The Big Bad Cellar Monster that ate Krad!

_"Daisuke…hey Daisuke." _

_"Hey Dark!" The boy smiled happily, "Where's Kuad?" _

_Dark frowned and pointed at the door to the cellar, "This huge hand pulled him into there…he likes to eat little boys…" _

_"But Kuad's a big boy!" _

_"Not big enough apparently…thank god you're littler than me, maybe he'll eat you while I can go and get Krad." The violet haired boy grinned and began to push the smaller boy towards the door. _

_Daisuke started crying and struggling against the older boy's grip, "No! I don't wanna!" _

_"Don't you want to save Krad? Go be a hero Dai!" _

_"B-but…I don't want the cellar monster eating me!" _

_"But Krad's going to die!" _

_Crimson eyes widened, "Daaaa! I don't want do! I want Kuad!" _

_"Krad's down there! He's going to be the monster's lunch soon!" _

_Daisuke began to cry rather loudly, "I want Kuad!" _

_"What?" The two turned around to see the blonde giving the violet haired boy a suspicious look, "What did you do this time, Dark?" _

_"Nothing…" _

_Daisuke on the other hand ran and attached himself to the blonde's leg, still crying, "Da said you got caught by the cellar monster!" _

_Krad sighed, "There's no such thing, you should know better than to listen to **Da**-chan here." _

_"But…but…he said…" _

_The blonde frowned, "Come on Daisuke, I think there are cookies in the kitchen." _

_The redhead sniffled and nodded, he took the blonde's hand and headed inside, Dark paused for a moment then ran after them, "Hey! What about me? Krad!" _

_----------------- _

Omake 2: The Ghost who wanted Little Boys (pedophile!)

_"Hey Dai-chan…did you know that there's a ghost here?" _

_Red eyes widened, "In this house?" _

_"Yup, and you know why he's here?" The redhead shook his head, "Well…he had this three year old son who went missing so now he's after three year olds. Maybe he'll think you're his son and take you away!" _

_"No!" Tears began to gather in his eyes. _

_"He almost took me and Krad away once, but there were two of us so he left us alone." _

_Daisuke clung onto the other boy's sleeve, "Daaa! I scared! I don't wannim to take me away! I have a daddy already!" _

_"Oh no Dai!" _

_"What?" _

_A voice came from down the hall, "Daisuke?" _

_The redhead yelped and began to cry, Dark smirked, "Oh no Dai! Did you here that? He's coming for you!" _

_Then it came again, "Daisuke? Are you there?" _

_Daisuke whimpered, "I don't want to go with him! Don't let him take me away Daa!" _

_"Oh no! He's here!" _

_"Dark-chan? Why's Daisuke crying?" The golden eyed boy narrowed his eyes, "What did you do this time, Dark?" _

_The redhead looked up, realizing the person calling him had actually been Krad, he ran to the blonde, "Daa said there was a ghostie who wanted t'ree year old boys!" _

_"Dark…" _

_"What?" _

_Krad shook his head and sighed, "Come on Daisuke, let's go get your Mr. Bearsy." _

_Daisuke hiccupped and nodded as he followed the other boy down the hall, Dark blinked, then ran after them again, "Hey! Stop ditching me!" _

_----------------- _

Omake 3: Daisuke's Long Lost Brother the Toad!

_"Hey Dai! Come look!" _

_The redhead waddled his way over to the violet haired boy, "Yea Da-chan?" _

_"Look at this toad! It's actually your brother! Did you know?" _

_"It is?" The redhead blinked. _

_"Yea!" Dark smiled and held up the creature, "I've been looking for him for awhile, don't you remember your brother…Daikei?" Daisuke shook his head, "You don't? Oh…you hurt his feelings!" _

_Ruby eyes widened, "I'm sorry!" _

_"He forgives you! But he wants you to free him from this nasty curse a witch cast'ed on him when he was a kid like you." _

_"How do I do that?" Big red eyes blinked. _

_"Kiss him!" Dark grinned and held him up to the redhead who backed away and shook his head, "Awww…don't you want to help your brother?" _

_"I not gonna kiss a toad Da!" _

_The violet haired boy managed to make the slimy creature look somewhat sad, "Look! You just hurt his feelings again!" _

_"I'm sorry Daikei!" Daisuke's eyes began to water, "I don't wanna kiss a froggie!" _

_"Just a littlekiss Dai…" _

_"No!" _

_Then Dark's eyes widened, "Oh no Daisuke! Daikei says the witch is coming for you! Run Dai! Run!" _

_The redhead's eyes widened as he let out a little scream and ran off, he came back clinging to Krad, "What'd you do this time, Dark?" _

_"I found a toad!" Dark grinned. _

_"That's my brother!" The boy cried. _

_The blonde raised a brow, "No it's not…that's just Dark playing around again." _

_Daisuke's eyes widened then stomped his foot and pouted, he'd been tricked again! By this time, Dark was laughing so hard he had let the toad plop onto the ground, "Kuad!" _

_"What else did Dark say?" _

_"He told me a witch was coming to get me! The witch turned Daikei into a toad!" _

_"Daisuke…that toad isn't your brother, you don't have a brother." _

_"Da said I did!" _

_"Don't listen to him anymore okay?" The redhead nodded and followed the blonde as he walked away from the garden, then Krad turned around, "Dark, if you're not careful, that toad's going to go down your shirt…especially if you keep laughing like that…I swear, I'm never letter okaa-san tell you anymore of those stories." _

_Dark stopped and stood up to brush himself off, Krad and Daisuke were already gone, he looked at the ground, "Stop looking at me like that Daikei." There was a crack from a distance, the amethyst eyed boy tensed and took after the blonde, "Krad! Wait up! Krad!" _

_A couple bushes away, a bunny poked its head out of the bush and wriggled its nose around a bit, then it turned around and hopped back into the shrub causing more twigs to crack. _

_----------------_

I found it cute XP I remember being teased like that XD


	4. Chapter Three

Precious Days

Chapter Three:

"**Did he keep in touch?"**

"**Yes, he did quite well actually, he wrote letters to Krad frequently and Krad would write back just as quickly." She picked up the wooden chest and looked through scraps of paper, she found one and unfolded it, "This was the first letter he wrote."**

"**They kept all their letters?"**

"**They're all in here."**

**Riku frowned and pointed to a picture of Dark in training, looking bored, "Who took these?"**

"**Dark's friend in the army who had an interest in photography." She turned the page and pointed to a picture of him writing, "He never did forget to write to Krad, he did so whenever he had free time."**

**Risa looked at the letter, "He has pretty messy printing," she held up another piece of paper, "Compared to Krad's."**

**Rika smiled at her granddaughter's feedback, "Yes…he always had messier writing than Krad's."**

----------------

It had been a few days since Dark had left, Krad sighed and looked outside, wondering when he was going to hear from him, then he saw the mailman put something into his mailbox. He blinked and headed outside to retrieve whatever it was, several envelopes had stuffed his mailbox. Krad frowned and took them back inside, he headed upstairs while flipping through the mail. There wasn't anything interesting, then the second last envelope caught his eye, finally! A letter from Dark!

Krad sat down and quickly opened it, reading the messy writing…

_**Kraddy-kins dearest,**_

**_Well…I'm at training camp now, everyone looks terrible, I mean in the manner where they're tired and all that. And of course, they look terrible compared to me. The food here stinks, literally, I miss Izumi's cooking. And what can I say? _**

_**TRAINING SUCKS!**_

**_It's beyond boring, and Sir Asshole's horrible, I swear, he hates me! But I suppose that was expected, sorta. Met this guy called Kin, he's like Takeshi, only better…somehow, strange isn't it? I miss you tons, not to mention I wish I was home with you and real food but oh well… Say hi to the other two for me, and tell the creep to not be so creepy when I get back. And tell Dai-chan to grow taller. Love you lots!_**

_**Your one and only,**_

_**Dark Mousy.**_

The blonde chuckled at how very Dark-like the letter was, he smiled and reread it before heading downstairs to tell the other two. Daisuke was excited about writing back while Satoshi just glared at the paper. That night, Krad sat at his desk and pondered what to write, "To Dark…"

-------------------

**_It's nice to know you made it, it's only been a couple days and you're already complaining? And you only managed to write half a page? Idiot…I miss you too and I suppose it's nice to know the food here's being missed. Izumi-san sends her love and wished she could send food over. But I'm pretty sure it'd go bad or something before it reached you so too bad for you. _**

**_Everything's quiet over here, too quiet, especially without your complaints. Did I mention you've made me paranoid? I keep expecting you to randomly pounce on me in the house since it's so quiet and all…that's usually when you're up to no good, you and your plotting. I never thought I'd miss it but I do._**

_**The 'other two' say hi back. Daisuke wants to know how you're doing and wanted to yell at you in person for calling him short. Again. Satoshi's just shrugging a lot, I'm guessing it's some sort of secret language? Love you, hope to see you soon. And remember, you break your promise and expect the same to happen to your neck.**_

_**With love,**_

_**H. Krad**_

Dark ran a hand through his hair and smiled rather sheepishly at the letter, "As bright and cheerful as always I see…I miss him." He sighed and stared at the ceiling when a sudden flash momentarily blinded him, "Kin! Stop that! I swear! You're just like Takeshi!"

"Who?"

"Some kid back from where I came from."

"I see, did your lover leave you already?"

He snorted, "You only wish."

Kin shrugged, he was about to say something when a voice interrupted him, "Takehashi! Mousy! Back to training! **Now**!"

He stood up beside his friend hastily, "Yes sir!" When the lieutenant turned his back, he rolled his eyes and inwardly grumbled as 'Sir Asshole' assigned him, in his opinion, more training than he needed. Then the lieutenant left, he sighed and let his shoulder sag, "I swear…he hates me." Kin just smiled and nodded in agreement, "You think we're going to survive training?"

The other's smile never ceased, "Not a chance."

--------------------

Daisuke smiled at his friend as they walked down the road to the Hikari residence, "You miss Dark don't you?"

"That dork? I doubt it."

"But you don't have anyone to argue with now."

Satoshi paused, then continued walking, "Okay, maybe just a little."

The redhead smiled, "I knew it."

--------------------

Dark exhaled shakily as he plopped onto the ground, not wanting to do anymore drills, he panted, "Imagine all the glory you'll get, imagine how you'll be treated after this, I don't care how much glory I'm going to get from this…glory isn't worth this…"

"MOUSY!"

He stood up hastily, "Yes sir!"

"Get back to the drills private! Stop slacking off!"

"Yes sir!" After his commander left, he groaned, "I want my Kraddy…"

--------------------

"Krad! Did Dark write back?"

"Whoa! Calm down, I just sent it yesterday, anyways he's probably getting yelled at for slacking off during training."

Daisuke pouted, "Aww…I miss him…"

"Me too, so where were you? You and Satoshi…"

"Oh, we went shopping for Kaa-chan! We bought wheat and flour and eggs and…"

"Okay, okay, you didn't have to recite your shopping list to me…"

"But weren't you worried?"

Krad raised a brow, "Not really…"

"Krad doesn't love us anymore!"

"My god! You sound just like Dark!"

"Do I? Maybe missing him is unconsciously doing this to me…"

Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What are you trying to get at Daisuke?"

"Nothing…just…"

--------------------

"My god that was hell…" Dark groaned and practically melted onto the bed, Kin stood there and took a picture, "Stop it…how can you be smiling like that? Wasn't it hell?"

"Not really."

"What?" There was another flash, "Stop it!"

"Aww, don't you want to send pictures to this 'Krad' of yours?"

Dark blinked, "Actually yea…but can you not take pictures of my bad side? Anyways don't _you_ have someone to write to?"

It was Kin's turn to blink, "Actually yea…Seijun, I should write to him shouldn't I?"

The violet haired boy smiled, "Yea, yea you should. Why isn't he here?"

"He's always had a weak body so he can't really handle this kind of training. You think I'm missed?"

"Yea I'm sure you're sorely missed. That, or the town you came from's celebrating."

"That's just mean Dark, inside I'm bleeding."

"Good, well bleed me a river so I can get away from Sir Ass…"

"Mousy!"

"Yes sir?"

"Expect extra training tomorrow!"

Silently, Dark sighed and dipped his head in half-defeat while his friendquietly snickered at him.

-----------------

"**They'd only been there for a couple months when the Azumano army became desperate for soldiers so they sent the most capable ones out, that included Dark and Kin."**

"**W-what? Why would they do that? I mean they're not even qualified soldiers!" Riku protested.**

"**I know but desperate times calls for desperate measures." Her grandmother sighed.**

-----------------

Nya

Shiza! Dark and Kin's going to war! XD Yea..Kin's back due to my lazy attitude that stops me from creating new OC's. Anyways...I like that name :) No idea why...I just do XD Umm...again...short chapter therefore...omake! XD The last one...Dark and Krad are 7 while Daisuke and Satoshi are 4 X3 Yes Dark was a mean-spirited child whilepoor Daisuke ended up the victim XD I see I'm not the only one to suffer from pranks of the 'older kids' XP The sleepover thing happened before, just sitting around scared as hell X)

--------------

Omake 4: Revenge

"_Hey Dark…"_

"_Yea Krad?"_

"_I heard something outside when me and Daisuke were playing catch…" He said with a frown._

"_You heard something…what did it sound like?"_

"_Remember what Kaa-san told us last night about the monster who ate kids?"_

"_Yea…wait…you think it was the monster you heard?" The blonde gave a slow nod, Dark smiled, "Don't worry! It probably isn't, let's go outside and get Daisuke and the ball and play inside."_

_So, he took his friend's hand and led him outside where the ball was on the ground but not Daisuke. "Where did Daisuke go?" Golden eyes blinked._

_"Dai-suke!" Amethyst eyes too blinked, "Do you think he went inside?"_

_Krad shook his head, "We would've saw him…do you think the monster ate him?"_

"_N-no way!" He said with a nervous grin, "Your mom just made that up to scare us that's all!"_

_Then there was a snap of a twig, the two yelped and turned around, and there was a grunt, "Did you hear that Dark?"_

"_Y-yea…there's no such thing as monsters!" His grip tightened on the other's hand._

_Suddenly something popped up and grabbed him causing him to scream and hide behind the blonde who, but a second later, burst out laughing, and he heard Daisuke's voice, "We got him didn't we Kuad? We got Da-chan back!"_

"_We sure did, you should've seen the look on your face!"_

_Dark's eyes widened when he realized that he'd been tricked, "What was that for?"_

"_Well, you always went around scaring Daisuke so we thought you should get a taste of your own medicine."_

"_Medicine tastes yucky!"_

"_I know, so does being pranked." He said with a smile._

_Violet eyes narrowed at the redhead, "Dai-chan, you're going to die!"_

_The redhead yelped and took off running while Dark chased him, dragging poor Krad along._

_-----------------_

Omake 5: Revenge for revenge

"_Dai-chan…"_

"_Yea Da?"_

"_Did you hear about the monster downstairs that eats kids?"_

_He nodded, "You told me that last time." _

"_Oh…"_

_The redhead pouted, "You're trying to trick me again."_

"_No I'm not…I heard it! It was groaning downstairs! I think it's hungry!"_

_Daisuke's eyes widened but his resolve stayed intact, "No it's not! You're lying Daa!"_

_And so, he left, Dark snapped his fingers and walked down the stairs and closed the door, "Dai-chan! Dai! It's got me! Help!" He yelled._

_That's when the redhead panicked and ran to find Krad, "Kuad! Kuad!"_

_The blonde looked up from his book to the frantic boy, "Yea?"_

"_Daa…Daa got caught by the cellar monster!"_

"_Daisuke…he tried that last time, there's no monster in the cellar."_

_Daisuke was on the verge of crying, "But Da was screaming that it got him…"_

"_Let's just wait awhile and if he doesn't come back up we'll go look okay?"_

_The boy gave a small nod, not liking the idea of leaving his friend down there to be eaten, but it was better than going down alone…_

_A long while later, Krad got worried and headed down to the cellar with the redhead. Dark on the other hand, awoke to the sound of voices getting closer, he let out a loud yawn._

"_Kuad…I scared…"_

"_There's nothing down here Daisuke."_

_There was a yawn, the redhead clung onto the blonde whose eyes widened slightly, "Kuad! It groaned! Daa said it did!" He began to cry, "Da was eaten by the monster!"_

"_N-no he wasn't." Krad replied unsurely._

_Dark grinned and stood beside the stairs and reached a hand through the wooden railing, pulling on the redhead's leg, dragging him down the stairs. Daisuke shrieked, "It's got me!"_

_The violet haired boy gave a sharp tug, pulling him down the stairs, he ran and caught the screaming redhead in a hug, but he didn't count on the blonde falling too, the three ended up in a heap on the cellar floor. "Ow…"_

_Daisuke continued crying, "I don't wanna be eaten! I want Da and Kuad!"_

"_Dai…"_

_Crimson eyes blinked, his wish had been granted! There was a rather dazed Krad along with a Dark in pain under them, "Da! You're alive!"_

"_Dark…you tricked him again…"_

"_You were scared too." He said with a grin._

"_I was worried!"_

_He gave a rueful smile, "I'm sorry Krad, I'll stop it with the cellar monsters okay?"_

"_You better…"_

_So, the three headed back up, Dark grinned and nudged the redhead, "Did you hear about the ghost in the attic?"_

"_Kuad! Da's being mean again!" Daisuke cried._

"_Dark!"_

"_Dai!" He glared, "You know there's a monster that eats tattle-tails too."_

"_Dark!"_

_-----------------_

Omake 6: First Sleepover (where everyone's a year older)

"_Kuad! Daa!"_

_Krad looked at the redhead standing at the doorway, "Yea? Why don't you come inside?"_

"_I brought a friend! Can he stay for the sleepover too?"_

"_Sure, where is he?"_

"_Satochi!"_

_The blonde raised a brow, "Satochi?"_

"_It's Satoshi." A boy came into sight beside the redhead._

"_I see…"_

"_His daddy works at the bar!"_

_Then someone latched onto his arm and pulled him towards the door, "I want to see the new kid!"_

"_Dark!"_

_The violet haired boy stared at the blue haired boy who glared back, a moment later he decided that the boy was creepy, "Krad…he creeps me out."_

_Blue eyes narrowed further, "You're stupid."_

"_Stupid!_?_ Why you little creep…how old are you?"_

"_Four."_

"_Same age as Dai-chan I see…respect your elders! Dai sets a good example! Follow it!"_

"_No…just no."_

_The two glared at each other, "Creep…"_

"_Idiot…"_

"_Creep, creep, creep!"_

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot!"_

"_Shut up creep!"_

"_Why don't you, idiot?"_

"_You little creep…"_

"_Boys, dinner!"_

_Daisuke smiled and dragged Satoshi down the hall, "Come on Satochi! Izumi-san makes the best food!"_

_The other boy didn't say anything but allowed himself to be dragged, Krad smirked, "I think he's got a soft spot for Daisuke, and a hard spot for you."_

"_I hate him…"_

"_You don't mean that, come on."_

_Dark pouted and followed the blonde into the dining room. "I so do hate him…"_

_After dinner the four headed up to Krad's room, they sat around with nothing but a dully lit candle, the blonde sighed, "Well…here comes Dark's favorite event…"_

_Amethyst eyes lit up with excitement, "Yes! Finally! He placed the candle in front of the huge wall mirror and sat back down, he smirked and looked at the mirror to make sure it looked creepy enough. "Did you hear about the lady that burnt to death?" The three of them shook their heads, "Well…it began when this lady was in her kitchen just cooking as usual when suddenly, her ribbon caught on fire._

_Daisuke's eyes widened and he scooted closer to his new friend, "And since her ribbon was tied to her hair, her hair caught on fire too!" Krad hugged his ponytail and stared at Dark, "Soon enough, she was completely on fire…she was dancing around in flames and it was said that everything that was in the kitchen when it happened had her imprinted on it since it was such a horrible sight._

_He pointed to the door, "The doors had a lady on fire imprinted on it, even when they changed it, it somehow popped up again, the pots and pans had faces on them, the tiles on the floor too. And the windows, so it looked like someone was watching you." At this point, he too began to shiver in fright, "And…the mirror, they say that at night, a lady on fire will come out of it and watch you as you sleep."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because when she gets the chance to, she'll curse you with the same fate as her." He felt the blonde shuffle closer to him, still hugging his long hair, beside him, the redhead scrunched up right next to him followed by the blue haired boy, who, even though didn't really show it, was beyond scared._

_That night, none of them got any sleep._


	5. Chapter Four

Precious Days

Chapter Four:

"**How did Dark and Kin do?"**

"**Wasn't Krad worried?" The other twin asked.**

"**He was…all three of them were worried." She pointed to a picture of the blonde looking out the window, "He spent a lot of is time looking out windows wishing Dark would return soon."**

-------------------

Krad stared at the window wordlessly; he had finally taken a break from pacing about and was now staring into space. He couldn't believe they were actually sending Dark to war, out of all people, he lightly banged his head against the window, _he's going to get killed…_

Daisuke frowned as he watched the blonde stare outside, "Krad…" no reply, "Krad!"

Golden eyes blinked as he looked back, "Yes?"

"You shouldn't worry so much…Dark always has that dumb luck of his."

The blonde sighed, "Yea, I suppose you're right, he's too stubborn to die anyways." He gave a soft smile.

The redhead smiled, "That's right."

-------------------

Dark frowned as he and Kin walked into the camp full of soldiers, in front of them was a pale blonde, no taller than them, him and the lieutenant saluted, "Captain Elliot, I'll be leaving these _men_ in your care now."

"Yes, thank you lieutenant."

They saluted again, and before the lieutenant took his leave, he turned and faced Dark, "Private." Dark stood to attention, "Do you remember the procedure to stepping on a mine _now_?"

The violet haired boy gave a sheepish grin, "Yes sir! The normal procedure is to step on one, jump two hundred feet into the air and scatter oneself over a wide area, sir!"

"Very good, private!"

Then he left, Kin gave Dark a little nudge, "I think you rubbed off on him a bit."

Dark smirked, "I do that to everyone I know."

The captain gave a smile, "Welcome gentlemen, I understand you are the finest of the group?" They remained silent, "Come along this way, we have tents set up for you. Supper will be ready soon."

The amethyst eyed boy took an immediate liking to the captain, Dark sighed contently, finally, no more Sir Asshole bossing him around. But then again…his bossing around and stuff had moved him to the 'finest of the group' along with Kin.

Around the fire that night, their captain smiled, "Well men, this is the night before the battle tomorrow, so let's enjoy ourselves and get a full night's rest." The men cheered as he sat down by Dark who was reading the letter from Krad, "Lover?"

He looked up, "Oh…yea…"

"I haven't had time to write to mine in awhile, it's been busy lately." He said with a sigh.

"I can tell. Maybe…you could write tonight? It's going to be a long night anyways."

The pale blonde smiled, "I think I will, thank you Dark."

Dark raised a brow at not being called private, he gave a smile, "No problem captain." He had something to write about that night.

-------------------

_**Krad,**_

_**We got transferred, and here we are, the captain's way nicer than Sir Asshole, though I suppose I really should thank him, otherwise I wouldn't be here…with a nicer captain…stupid lieutenant, if he wasn't such an ass I would've liked him just fine. On the brighter note, training's finally over, first battle thing tomorrow, I suppose I'm supposed to be anxious, but I'm actually feeling rather excited. It's like…meeting a new kid all over again or something, only we're going to kill them this time so I suppose it's somewhat different.**_

**_How are Daisuke and Satoshi? There, I didn't say 'the other two' this time. Don't worry so much, I know you're worrying, you know you are and I know you are too, you can't fool me even though you're far away. I was walking by the captain's tent and I could hear him talking to himself, I think he was writing, I heard something like 'beloved Freedert' the melancholy of it all, especially since he's the captain and all. Well see you, dearly beloved, sorry I couldn't help it, I'll see you when I see you, until then, keep dreaming of me!_**

_**Dark Mousy**_

Krad blinked at the letter and read it again, that could _not_ have been from Dark, it sounded so…mature. He sighed, "Great…now that Dark's matured I'm probably the most immature out of all of us. Even those two are more mature than me."

A person scoffed, "You've always been the most mature out of us."

The blonde turned around, "Satoshi?"

"No, you're hallucinating, I'm Daisuke…"

Golden eyes twinkled in the dark, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Aren't _you_?"

"I couldn't sleep, Dark sounds so mature in the letter I…I can't believe he wrote it."

Satoshi looked at him skeptically, "It's hard to believe he can mature in anyway."

"Exactly, it feels like I'm the only one that didn't change for some reason."

The boy sighed, "Sure you changed, I mean you let Dark go to the war despite not wanting to let him and you dealt with it in a more or less mature way."

"I did nothing…"

"Well you understood that you can't always have things go your way…"

Krad shot his friend a funny look, "I see you've matured too…"

Satoshi shrugged, "Dark can never match your maturity." He reassured.

The blonde sighed, "Honestly, I'd rather have him more mature than me if that would get him home."

"He'll be back." He headed out the door.

"Satoshi…"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Now go to bed before I decide to suffocate you with your pillow."

"Yes sir." He grumbled tiredly before retreating down the hall to his own room which had been set up for him.

Krad sighed and turned back to the letter for a bit before folding it and placing it into the box and began writing, it was going to a long night. Golden eyes blinked at the box, he opened it again, letting the soft tune play as he wrote. When he finally finished, he fell asleep on the desk listening to the music.

-------------------

Dark's heart was pounding as he changed, "Hey Dark, did you hear?"

"What?"

"The captain's just as obsessed over a lover as you, and he finally wrote a letter back."

He smirked, "Good for him, and you can't say _you're_ not obsessed with _your_ lover."

"I suppose not, we have a lot in common you know that? When this is all over, let's meet somewhere and laugh at each other."

Dark smiled, "I'm all for it." Then there was the silent question that asked 'what if we don't make it past all this?' The violet haired boy stretched, "Well…it's time to…go fight!"

He hopped onto the other's back causing the taller boy to stagger around a bit until the captain entered the tent, then he hopped off and the two saluted. "Good morning gentlemen, I hope you've had a good sleep."

"Yes sir!"

Elliot nodded and smiled, "Breakfast is ready, get ready, we're going to battle soon."

After he left, Dark grinned, "I think I know the secret to his promotions now…"

"What might that be?"

"You just have to make sure you don't screw up around superiors, otherwise you can be however you want to the…what's that word for…not superior?"

"Inferior?"

He gave a shrug, "…sure why not? It works for me."

"That's nice, let's go, don't want to end up dead before the battle."

"You can do that? Isn't that against the rules or something? I mean, getting killed before battle…"

Kin raised a brow, "Of course you can." Dark gawked, his friend took another picture and began to laugh, "You're so gullible."

"Am not!"

"I can't wait for these to develop…"

"You know…I really don't like people laughing at my expense."

"I wouldn't either. Let's go."

The violet haired boy sighed and dragged his feet outside.

-------------------

Krad opened the envelope hastily, he paused and stared at it, did he really want to know what was happening? Though he had heard that they had won three battles in a row, he couldn't help but worry. But at the same time he was relieved that Dark had been transferred to the army because the training camp was attacked and destroyed a couple days later killing all the trainees and soldiers.

He kind of wished he lived in a bubble where news couldn't get through, sure he was worried about Dark, he'd give anything to have him back at home but at the same time, every time he opened a letter he had a sense of dread, like something back was going to happen.

"Krad! We're going for a walk! Are you coming?"

The blonde looked at the folded letter and gently placed it on the desk, "Yea, I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute!" And he ran out of the room taking a glance back at the letter, if it was bad news, he could wait to hear it.

-------------------

"**What did the letter say?" The brunette asked curiously.**

**Rika looked through the music box and pulled out a neatly folded letter, "Here, I think after the third battle, Dark sobered up quite a bit and began to treat everything more seriously..."**

**Risa took the letter and unfolded it, Riku looked over her sister's shoulder, "Well? What does it say?"**

"**Dearest Krad,**

**Today I witnessed the death of my leader and friend, Captain Elliot…"**

­-------------------

Nya

Happy Remembrance day or Veteran's day for those of you/us in Canada or USA! This is the first time I actually have an appropriate fic to update :D Yes...there's a short appearance of Elliot here, tragic XP There's only one omake this time. Omake's like a bonus or an extra :) Hmmm...I really have to get longer chapters, and I shall! >.O Eventually! Meanwhile here's the omake XD I'll try to add more of everyone in the next chapter, Krad's a worrywart! X3

-------------------

Omake 7: Gone Fishing

"_Hey Krad, have you seen Dai?"_

"_He went fishing at the lake with Satoshi."_

"_Fishing? Without **me!**?"_

_The blonde gave him a funny look, "Yea, so?"_

"_He's not allowed to do that!" He paused then smirked, "I'll go pay them a visit."_

"_Hm? What are you up to?"_

"_Nothing."_

_The boy trotted down to the lake where he saw the boys sitting there, the two turned around, the redhead smiled, "Hey Daa!"_

"_Hey Dai."_

"_What brings you down here?"_

"_I just thought I ought to warn you two about the lake monster."_

_Daisuke frowned while Satoshi rolled his eyes, "Lake monster?"_

"_He eats fishermen that try to catch him."_

"_But I'm not trying to catch him."_

_Dark shrugged, "Well, be careful." Then he walked off with a grin on his face and headed for a different dock, and slipped into the water for a 'swim'. _

_Daisuke was humming a happy tune while waiting for the fish to bite, "Satochi…"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Do you think there's a lake monster?"_

_The boy snorted, "No."_

"_So you're not scared?"_

"_Why should I be?"_

_Crimson eyes brightened, "Wah! Satochi's so brave!" The blue haired boy blushed and the two went back to fishing, meanwhile underwater, Dark grinned and grabbed onto the redhead's line and began to swim off. The redhead nearly fell into the water, "Oh! There's something big on the line!"_

_Dark smirked, his plan was to simply pull the redhead into the water and grab him, scaring the living daylights out of him. The plan was foolproof, at least he thought so anyways._

_While Daisuke struggled, Satoshi's eyes narrowed as he cast his own line, they saw bubbles rise to the surface before everything calmed down. The redhead blinked, "It let go…"_

_He looked to his friend in confusion while the other just smirked and drew his line in revealing something very humorous, "That's just because I have his boxer."_

"_Let's go show Kuad what we caught!" Daisuke said with a giggle._

_And so, the two headed back in search of the blonde who was in the kitchen helping Izumi out with the cooking, "You're back? Did you catch anything good?"_

"_Real good! Looky!" Daisuke shouted happily pointing to the end of Satoshi's fishing line, "We got the lake monster's shorts! Satochi's so awesome you shoulda seen it!"_

_Krad smirked, "Good job you two, that oughta teach the lake monster something." Then he left the room and headed to the lake with a towel in his hands, "Hey Mr. Big-bad-lake-monster!"_

_Dark's emerged from the water with a frown on his face, "Krad…"_

"_This is why you should never mess around with kids with fishing poles."_

"_It was Satoshi that did it! That creep! My plan was foolproof!"_

_The blonde frowned and handed his friend the towel, "You can't foolproof a plan when the plan's being carried out by a fool."_

"_That's mean Krad…"_

"_Whatever, let's get back before Daisuke and Satoshi eat all the food Izumi-san's cooking."_

_Dark pouted and followed the blonde muttering to himself, "I'm not a fool…just illogical and…not so smart, but I'm not a fool."_


	6. Chapter Five

Precious Days

_If you believe that I'll survive  
__I will survive through everything and more  
__Just to hold you in my arms again._

Chapter Five:

"**Elliot-san died?" Risa asked softly.**

**Rika responded with a sad nod.**

--------------------

The people around him saluted as the captain of the team was buried, Dark stood there, saluting to the coffin, a frown marred his fair features. The scene continued replying in his head, he was right beside the captain when he got shot. One bullet, it only took one bullet to end his life. He bit his lip thinking about the other's lover having to receive a letter about losing her lover to the war.

After the service, Dark and Kin sat around in the tent in silence, "…what if that had been me instead? What would've happened then?"

The blue haired boy looked over, "Then it'd be Krad who'd be receiving the death letter."

The death letter, that's what they called it, the dreaded letter that told of people's misfortunes and how they had died in battle. How they would never be able to see their loved ones ever again, there wasn't even a body to mourn over. Just a single white cross that had been impaled into the ground along with thousands of others. "…we better get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow…"

Kin said nothing as his friend blew out the candle and went to sleep.

-------------------

Krad sat there and stared at the ceiling, the only thing he could really think about saying or asking was whether the amethyst eyed boy was alright, he couldn't pretend to be cheerful or anything anymore. It had all become too serious for that, he sighed, wondering to himself, _was I being stupid for letting him go just like that?_

He shook his head, _he'll be alright…_he grabbed his pen and wrote down the only thing he could before mailing it.

-------------------

_**Dark,**_

_**Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything are you? **_

_**I miss you.**_

_**H. Krad**_

Amethyst eyes stared at the letter longingly, "I miss you too Krad."

Never in his life had he felt so small in something so big. He wanted to do nothing more than to hug the blonde and tell him over and over again how much he loved him, to tell him not to worry anymore.

He looked outside at the uniformed men walking around, several of them injured.

_When will this all finally be over? When will I finally be able to go home and announce that nothing bad was going to happen? Thencan we all live happily ever after? When will I finally be able to see you Krad?_

Shaking his head, he blinked back the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes, he sniffled and shook his head again. He silently laughed to himself, if he was this close to crying then how was Krad doing? Dark gave a shaky sigh, he could imagine himself back in the Hikari household holding the blonde smiling, telling him words of reassurance.

"_It's okay Krad…you don't have to worry anymore." Tears would fall from golden eyes and he'd be there to wipe them away, "Don't cry…I'm back."_

Back…how he longed to speak those very words _I'm back_. "Dark…"

He snapped out of his little trance and looked over at his friend, "Yea?"

"Come on, we have to go…"

The violet haired boy nodded and left the tent, leaving the letter and the letter he had begun to write on the bed. He looked up at the darkened sky, "Just wait for me Krad…I'll come back…"

The unfinished letter laid deserted on the bed, it had but a single line.

_**I love you…**_

-------------------

The blonde sat at the dining table with the younger two, deep in thought, "Krad?"

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his meal which was untouched.

"You really should eat."

Krad nodded and smiled, "I will."

"I hate seeing you this worried." Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine." His mind continued lingering over the tone that the letter had been written in, misery and helplessness. He wanted to go and hug the soldier but couldn't. He twirled his fork in his food once more.

"I heard that one of the generals for Sengoku is looking for a lover. He's been going around to towns searching for the perfect person."

"I hope he gets shot…" Krad mumbled.

"Daisuke-kun…" Came the maid from the kitchen, "I believe your bread is ready."

The redhead perked up, "Oh yea! I was baking bread!" He excused himself and ran into the kitchen.

The blonde looked over to the remaining boy, "Is it edible this time?"

"I think so."

Krad let out a weak laugh, "That's good to know." Then he remembered how Dark had been forbidden to cook anything ever since he nearly set the place on fire, his lack of skills had passed onto the redhead though it wasn't as severe. Daisuke had yet to set things on fire…yet.

Daisuke headed back in with a big smile on his face and a loaf of bread in his hands, "I did it! I actually made something!"

The elderly woman smiled as the petted his head before heading back to the kitchen, "Congratulations Daisuke-kun."

"Arigatou Izumi-san!" The redhead beamed.

After finishing the loaf Krad smiled, "Congrats Daisuke, you finally did it, you made something edible."

Daisuke smiled, "I wish…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"You wish what?"

"I wish…I wish I had added more sugar…"

"Sou…ka?" The blonde spoke quietly, it wasn't hard to figure out what the boy was about to say, he shook his head and smiled, "It's getting late, let's clean this up."

The other two nodded and began to help clear the table.

_I wish Dark was here to share this with us…_

------------------

The troops moved under the night sky in silence, slowly advancing on the opposing troop, then their new commander gave the go signal and they rushed into battle. Cries were immediately heard.

"_Surprise attack! Men! Arm yourselves!"_

Dark narrowed his eyes as he aimed and took a shot, he had already lost sight of everyone he knew. There were soldiers spread out on the battle field, a lot of them sprawled out on the ground in blood soaked dirt. He loaded his gun with a frown on his face as he shot another soldier down.

His eyes wandered around as he loaded it again, within two seconds he had already counted over eight of his own comrades on the floor, he backed up a bit and fired. Suddenly, a hand grabbed at his leg, he looked down in surprise, the soldier holding onto his legs had tears in his eyes as he slowly bled to dead. "Water…" he wheezed.

The violet haired boy nodded and undid his water canister and helped the man take a drink, eyes wandering about incase there were others about. The hand that had been holding onto the flask went limp as the head tilted to the side, water leaking out of his mouth.

Dark closed his eyes and looked away, taking another shot, all around him he could hear cries of help from both allies and enemies, several people had grabbed at his leg as he continued backing up, cries for their lovers, their mothers were heard.

"_Mother…help me…"_

"_Darling…I don't want to die…"_

"_Oh god…I just wanted to go home…please…"_

He could feel nausea build up inside him as he saw a boy about his age laying on the ground, eyes staring at the cloud-covered moon blankly. The battle was ending as more cries were heard, people begging not to die, begging him to save them as he proceeded. He frowned and tried his best to ignore the pleas, it pained him to see tears flooding all the eyes of the soon to be dead soldiers.

"_Help me…I don't want to die…"_

"_Water…I'm so thirsty…"_

Dark lifted his gun up shakily, the cries were getting to him, he could feel the urge to cry, he was scared. He took yet another shot but missed when a hand reached out and grabbed him, he looked down in shock.

"_Sir…help me please…I don't want to die…"_

It was a boy around Daisuke's age, he stared in horror as the boy died in front of his eyes, why would they send boys off to war? He suddenly saw the redhead in the boy's place, eyes closed, blood pouring out of the holes that had been created in his body when he was shot several times. Why was this happening? That boy…he probably had friends and family at home waiting for his return, the boy had a future to live out.

Dread clenched his heart, the fear was overwhelming as the soldiers around him continued shooting, he stared at the dead bodies on the ground, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live and go home. "Dark!"

He snapped out of it and looked over at his friend who had his gun raised and was firing away. Dark shook his head and raised his gun to fire again, there were only a couple soldiers left on the opposing side.

Once it was over he'd be able to forget everything, everything that had happened that night would be nothing more than a nightmare. But how could he ever forget it? The hands clawing at his legs begging for mercy from death.

"_Soldiers! Bayonets out!"_

He twisted the knife onto his gun head and waited for the signal.

"_Charge!"_

The rest of the troops ran towards the opposing team, running over the corpses of soldiers. Dark could feel the blade drive through the person in front of him's stomach. Tears were pricking his eyes as he twisted and pulled his weapon back out letting the soldier in front of him fall limply onto the ground.

After awhile, in the mass of chaos as the teams went against each other head on, a gun butt slammed into the back of his head. The violet haired boy let out a surprised gasp as he fell onto the ground, losing his consciousness almost immediately.

-------------------

When the battle ended, the new captain took role call of the few soldiers they had left, when Dark Mousy had not answered, they didn't hesitate to send a letter to the Hikari household informing them of the death of Dark Mousy.

--------------------

Nya

Dum dum dum! No omake, sorry :S This is all just going to go into nothing but more trouble huh?Wowers...I'msleepy-ish XP I don't wanna go to school tomorrow! ummm yea...enjoy! I lobe snow X3


	7. Chapter Six

Precious Days

_If you believe that I'll survive  
__I will survive through everything and more  
__Just to hold you in my arms again._

Chapter Six:

"**Krad-san must've been devastated at the news!" Risa exclaimed, "poor Dark-san…"**

"**Ah, but this is where everything falls apart, you see Krad received the letter but refused to believe it while somewhere quite far away, Dark woke up…"**

-------------------

The blonde blinked at the letter, the envelope hadn't been messily scribbled on as it would've been if Dark had written it. He looked outside, he could see his frosty breath linger in the air for but a moment before disappearing into the air, golden eyes scanned the surreal scene before him, the green leaves were turning into gold and fluttering to the ground silently like a feather. Fall was coming.

Krad shook his head and snapped out of his little trance, heading back in, he sat down in his armchair and slowly opened the letter. The feeling of dread followed bit by bit as the envelope was torn open. Before he even unfolded the letter he knew it was a death notice, a death letter as Dark would've called it.

Taking a moment to calm himself down mentally, he unfolded it and began to read…

**_Dear: Mr. H. Krad_**

**_I am sorry to inform you that Dark Mousy had been shot down in the line of fire… _**

The blonde clenched his eyes shut and crumbled up the letter without reading the rest of it, frowning he curled up on the couch trying to quench the urge to cry. He merely stared at the fabric that covered the chair, staring at the little holes between weavings, his mind had gone completely blank, all he could think of was that Dark wasn't dead. Somehow, he knew that his lover didn't die, sometime while he was staring, he drifted off to sleep.

----------------

Amethyst eyes drifted open when he felt himself get picked up, there were voices murmuring above him. He winced slightly at the pain that shot through his head, frowning, he let out a small groan before losing consciousness once more.

----------------

Later that day the younger two had knocked on the door, which was opened by a very weary looking Krad. His hair was messed up and he looked like he hadn't slept for a week straight, his eyes had an almost dead beat look in them, Daisuke frowned, "Krad? Are you alright? You look terrible!"

Krad shook his head, "I'm just tired, that's all."

Blue eyes flashed, the boy didn't say anything but his eyes reflected that he knew the blonde wasn't telling the truth. After a silent dinner, he confronted his friend, "What are you keeping from us?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you…" after a long stare from Satoshi, he frowned, "I got a letter today…"

Satoshi raised a brow and took a moment to think about it, it couldn't be that Dark left him since first of all, Krad wouldn't allow it and second of all, Dark had been proclaiming his love for the blonde since they were children, and he wasn't about to suddenly leave him. "And…"

Krad frowned and tossed the crumbled letter to the boy, he should've burnt it, "Read it yourself."

Daisuke hopped over curiously and read over his friend's shoulder, a moment later they both stared at the blonde in silence, "D-Dark is…"

"He's not dead." Krad said stubbornly.

"But the letter…"

"He's not dead." The blonde repeated, "I know it…"

A moment later, Satoshi frowned, he wasn't going to question Krad's judgment despite how unlikely it was, "Come on Daisuke…I'll walk you home."

The redhead nodded through the tears, "Krad…are you going to be alright?"

Krad nodded, the sight of Daisuke crying made tears sting at his own eyes, "Be careful…" He said quietly before they left. After they had gone, he ventured back up the stairs to his room, staring at what used to be _their_ room, only then did he let his tears fall, "You're not really dead are you? …Dark…"

----------------

Amethyst eyes opened once more, it was still dark out, he frowned and looked around. He was in a comfy bed, he hadn't slept in one for months now, he silently wondered where he was, then a relatively old man appeared, "Oh you're awake…I'll go get Mika-chan…"

A moment later, he returned with an old lady by his side, _must be 'Mika-chan'_ he thought, "You're awake!"

He nodded, "Where am I?"

"You're on our farm, we found you on the battlefield not too far from here, you were lucky that our dog came across you. You've been out for two days now." The lady informed him. "You have quite a nasty bruise on your head."

Dark nodded again stupidly, then he realized that he'd been sleeping for two days straight and got up, still in his dirt covered uniform, "I better get going."

"Oh but you haven't eaten for two days! What's the hurry?"

The soldier blinked, "I don't want them to go and recruit another soldier on my behalf, it'd such if they had to go through what I had to go through, to be blunt, it was hell. Anyways, if I just take my time now, and I die, I might actually go to hell. I want to stop this war. I have people I want to protect, they may have to take my place in this war if I don't go back."

Mika gave an understanding nod, "Here, at least take some food with you and you can take one of our horses, Ken-san, will you please go get a horse ready?"

The man nodded and left the room while Dark followed the lady down to the kitchen where he received food and water before heading outside to the stables, petting the dog on the way, "So you're the one that saved my life, thanks."

The dog wagged its tail lazily and followed the soldier into the stables where the man was by a saddled horse, "This horse, was our son's. He died in war a couple weeks back."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No, he was in it for selfish purposes, he claimed that he wanted to protect people but in truth he was in it for the glory."

Dark gave a little laugh, "Glory isn't worth all this."

"I agree. Here's your horse, take good care of him."

The boy nodded his thanks and got on, "Thank you."

"Take care!"

The lady came back out worriedly, "Did he leave already?"

"He just left."

"Oh dear…I wonder if he'll be alright, what a nice boy he was…"

"Don't worry, he'll do just fine with an attitude like that, he'll get his message across to people. It's about time people like him joined this war."

----------------

Krad didn't feel like getting up that day, it wasn't until Daisuke and Satoshi knocked on the door that he slipped off his bed and changed to go and greet them. It didn't take a genius to know that he had barely slept last night and wasn't really up to feel 'great' that day either, "Krad…maybe you should go get some sleep."

The blonde raised a brow at the worried tone Satoshi was talking to him with, "I'm fine."

"But what about what happened yesterday…"

Krad frowned and looked over at Daisuke, "You know what I think on that subject."

The redhead nodded, "Well since you don't want to sleep, let's go get something to eat hm?"

The blonde nodded and headed to the kitchen with the other two wordlessly.

----------------

Dark galloped all the way back to the camp, by the time he arrived, the sun had rose already, Kin was first to notice him, "Dark! You're alive!"

He nodded, sliding off the horse and tying it up, "How's everything going?"

"They sent a death notice for you…"

"They _what!_?"

"They sent one."

"But I'm not dead!"

"I can see that…"

Dark frowned and marched towards the new captain's tent.

-------------------

"You sent them a _death notice!_?"

The captain didn't seem to care all that much, "What's been done has been done, we cannot change this anymore, the most you can do is send them a letter. But other than that _corporal_, I suggest that you go, take some time to calm yourself and get as much rest as you can tonight before we set out tomorrow at dawn."

Dark blinked and headed back out wordlessly, he spotted Kin and headed up to him, "What did he mean by corporal?"

"What?"

"He called me corporal…"

They headed back to the tent to find that they both had new badges on their beds, "Wow…"

Amethyst eyes blinked stupidly once more, "Yea…"

"I guess it's because all the higher classed soldiers are dying very fast in these battles so we're getting promoted faster and faster."

Dark silently contemplated whether it was worth it or not, to get promoted at the expense of the soldiers whose body remained unidentified and buried without proper mourning. He shook his head and tried to get rid of such depressing thoughts, it was only going to weigh down on him, he looked around, "Is there a piece of paper and a pen around here?"

"No, I used to last one up yesterday."

"Oh…" He sighed, the letter had to wait until he could find paper…

-------------------

Later that day, Krad was sitting lazily under the tree where he had met Dark, he looked up at the reddening leaves, some of them lost their grasp on the branch as the wind blew around, tickling them until they let go. A leave gently landed in his lap, he picked it up and examined it. It was an orange leave, slightly tinted by red, but unlike other leaves he had picked up before, it didn't have holes or other deformities on it.

It was perfect.

How odd, he mused to himself, how often would one of these show up? "Krad!"

Having his train of thoughts broken, he looked over and blinked at the redhead, "Yea? Did you run all the way from town?"

Daisuke nodded, "My mom told me to come tell you to be more careful."

Krad blinked, "Why?"

Still panting, the boy stood up and tried to catch his breath, "Because General Sasaki is getting closer."

"Who?"

"The general I told you about the other day."

"Oh…what about him?"

Daisuke frowned, "Remember that place we went to once? That town with all the horses?"

"He's over there right now."

The blonde frowned, "That's pretty far away."

"I know…but still…"

Krad ruffled the red hair, "Sorry, you're worried about me aren't you?" He got up and began to head back to the house, giving a smile as he looked back over his shoulder, "Let's head back, dinner should be about ready. You can tell me about this general person over dinner okay?"

Daisuke nodded and walked behind the blonde back to the house.

----------------

Battles had raged, and after the battles, whether they advanced or retreated, they set up camp, Dark dusted himself off, he was still alive. "Hey Dark."

Amethyst eyes looked over at his friend, "Yea?"

"Look at what I got."

He blinked and looked at Kin's hands, there were pens and paper, "And where did you get these, not that I'm complaining."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Dark nodded and didn't ask anymore, he took a piece of paper and pen and began to write. "What a gyp! This pen doesn't work!"

"Mine doesn't either…"

Damn…

----------------

Daisuke woke up to the sound of Towa and his mother talking, hushed whispers, but he could hear them nonetheless, "Did you hear?"

"Yes?"

"The general's paying us a visit…"

"_This _town? Are you sure?"

Towa's' voice was almost frantic, "Yes, I heard it from the other town."

Daisuke jumped out of bed and changed in a hurry before taking off outside, yelling back that he was going to get Satoshi to go to Krad's. He ran down the street to the bar, inside, men were already getting drunk, he looked at the bartender, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou Niwa-kun, Satoshi's upstairs, he might still be asleep, I'm not sure."

The redhead smiled and nodded, "Thank you!" He ran up the stairs to his friend's bedroom, "Satoshi!" The figure under the sheets stirred, "Wake up!"

"Daisuke? Why are you here this early?"

"Wake up! Let's get to Krad's, I'll tell you there."

Satoshi blinked and nodded, he got up while Daisuke stood outside and paced, when he emerged, the redhead grabbed his hand and led him towards the blonde's house. It was Izumi that opened the door, the woman smiled, "Daisuke-kun, what are you doing here this early?"

"Is Krad awake?"

"I am now." The three of them looked towards where the blonde descended, rubbing his eyes as he did so, "What is it?"

Izumi bowed respectfully, "Ohayou Krad-san."

"Ohayou…"

"I'll go get breakfast ready, you two haven't eaten yet have you?" The younger pair shook their heads, "I'll fix something up right now."

"Thank you." The boys spoke simultaneously and headed to the dining room to wait.

"So what are you so worked up about?" The two looked at the redhead.

"I just thought you should know that the general was coming to town…" He said with slight embarrassment.

Krad gave a light laugh, "And you were worried about me?" Daisuke nodded, "There's no need to worry Daisuke, I'm not _that_ well known."

"But still…what if he found you?"

"I don't want to leave. Surely he can't do anything about it less he take me by force."

Daisuke nodded once more, "But Krad…I'd rather you not risk it at all…"

"I agree with Daisuke."

The blonde sighed, "I won't leave, nor will I allow him to take me. I have a promise to keep."

The redhead blinked but sighed, "Nothing can persuade you eh?"

Krad just smiled, "No."

----------------

Near the evening, Izumi walked into the room, "Daisuke-kun, Satoshi-kun, your parents request that you return immediately, the troops have arrived in town apparently."

----------------

"**What happened after?"**

**Riku blinked, "Do you know?"**

"**Yes I do," Rika sighed, "I was there when it happened."**

----------------

Nya

The sense of forebolding...I think that's the word XP The first long-ish chapter! Well at least it's longer than the other ones :) Dark doesn't die and Krad's being stubborn XP One more week till Christmas! Enjoy! XD


	8. Chapter Seven

Precious Days

_Don't leave me,  
If you do, you leave me lost,  
And when you do return  
You might not be able to find me again._

Chapter Seven:

Daisuke and Satoshi ran all the way back to town to see almost an army walking through the streets. The redhead ran into his mother's arms while Satoshi stood beside his father watching the troops march through. In the front was a general on a magnificent chestnut stallion, he reached the Niwa family, "Boy," he spoke with a deep accent along with his smooth tenor voice as he tilted Daisuke's face upwards with his scabbard, "how old are you?"

The redhead hesitantly looked up at the brunette's deep brown eyes, "F-fifteen sir…"

The general swore, "Too young…" He turned to Towa, "And you miss?"

"Sixteen."

He waved his hand offhandedly, "Put her in the group of maybes."

A couple men seized her by the arms and hauled her away to a group where both boys and girls stood around anxiously, there, Rika stood, taking Towa into a comforting embrace as she reached the group surrounded by soldiers.

Emiko frowned, "Towa-chan!"

The general eyed her before heading towards the other families, he looked at Satoshi, "And how old are you?"

"Fifteen." He without wavering at all replied rather defiantly.

Again the man swore, cold dark brown eyes looking down upon the people, "This place be damned, why must all of them be too young?"

Satoshi merely looked over at Daisuke who looked back at him, the two turned around as a soldier came running back, "Sir!"

"What is it private?"

"There's a house not far from here, people have been seen in it."

Daisuke shot his friend a frantic glance, the soldier had found Krad's house!

-------------------

Dark looked over at Kin, "What do you think Krad's doing right now?"

"Am I supposed to know?"

The soldier ignored him, "He's probably looking after Daisuke and Satoshi."

"That's nice…"

"Isn't it? He's always been like a big brother for them, that or a mom."

"A mom?"

"Cute no?"

Kin raised a brow, "Whatever you say."

Outside shots were heard and cries soon followed, _"To arms men! We're under attack! To arms!"_

The two swore and ran outside.

-------------------

The troops marched up to the house, Daisuke and Satoshi watched worriedly from the safety of their parents' arms. Casting anxious glances as one another as the troops drew closer to where their friend lived.

-------------------

Izumi glanced out the window before biting her lip anxiously, then there was a loud knock on the door, "Krad-san, please head upstairs, I'll answer the door."

The blonde nodded and headed up the stairs, then the maid opened the door to a tall man in his mid-twenties, he took off his hat politely, "Hello ma'am."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "Hello sir, and how may I help you?"

"Are you the only one in this house?"

Izumi nodded once more briefly, then a soldier spoke up, "She's lying sir! I saw another figure in the house!"

"Silence private!"

There was a moment of silence, "Sir," she began, "I believe that the figure your soldier spoke of was a guest of mine, he's just left."

The general frowned and drew out his sword causing Izumi to tense, "If anyone left we would've saw. Don't lie ma'am."

Krad's eyes widened, but a moment later they narrowed in anger. How dare they! They march up to his house and threaten Izumi like that, he walked down the stairs, "Sir, I believe you're trespassing on private property."

Black eyes cast downwards, "Krad-san…"

General Sasaki sheathed his sword and looked at the blonde with interest, "And who are you fair one?"

"One shouldn't ask for another's identity without first giving their own." The blonde spoke back sharply.

The general laughed, "Such spirit, I am General Sasaki."

Krad gestured for his maid to head back inside and stood in front of the soldiers, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave, you're trespassing."

"And will you not grace us with your name?"

"If I do, _then_ would you leave?"

"Perhaps, but not for long."

"Very well, it's Hikari Krad, now if you'd be so kind, general, as to leave with your men, I am tired and would like very much to sleep without anymore disturbances."

He laughed once more, "Nicely said Hikari Krad, I will retreat for the time being but I will return."

Then the troop left and Krad closed the door and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"

-------------------

Dark winced as he felt a bullet zing past him, too close for comfort and the man behind him yelling in pain as the piece of metal pierced him beside the eye. Loading his gun he cocked it and fired again watching the soldier on the other side, there was a single cry out of many others before the man fell to the ground grasping his wound.

There was smoke all over and the sun was setting, he frowned and turned to the officer leading the group and took aim. A moment later, a couple soldiers looked back at the cry of their commander, Dark stared at his gun in shock, he whispered to himself, "I did it…"

After awhile the battle had ended, the other team had retreated, Kin smacked him on the head with a grin on his face, "I can't believe you did it!"

"I-I can't believe it either!" He was still in shock, "Oh my god!" Dark laughed despite himself, his feelings were all mixed up, "Holy shit! I-I…" he ended up hugging Kin, the other boy blinked, "I can't take this anymore! I want to go home already!"

"Hey Dark…it's alright…everything will be fine…"

"Krad thinks I'm dead!"

Kin couldn't say anything to that.

----------------------

Over the days, the general sent messengers to the Hikari household with gifts of every kind, all of which Krad had sent back without another word. Each time he asked the messenger to tell the general to stop with the gifts but more presents were always sent, each more expensive and fancy than the last.

Every time a messenger arrived, Daisuke and Satoshi would look at each other wishing more and more for Dark to return, if he was alive as Krad believed him to be. "Krad?"

"Yea Daisuke?"

"Would you like to stay at my house for awhile?"

Krad looked over at the redhead, he knew why the boy offered and shook his head, "It'd be too much of a bother for you and your family, and I'm sure the general's going to get it through his thick skull eventually-"

He was cut off as the door was knocked on, Krad sighed and went to open it, it was the general. Speak of the devil, he bowed formally, "Krad-san."

The blonde nodded his greeting, "General."

"I have come to present you this gift personally."

Krad sighed and tried to sound as polite as he could, "Sir, I beg of you, stop sending me these gifts, there's nothing in the world you could give me that I would want. So, please, stop this pathetic display of courtship. I already have someone I'm waiting for."

Daisuke shrunk behind Satoshi as the general practically turned red in the face, without another word he stormed off. The blonde closed the door, "Krad? Is it finally over?"

"I hope so."

-------------------

Kin smiled as he headed back to the tent, "Dark!" The teen was still asleep, he huffed, "Wake up already!"

Dark stirred under the cover and sat up, he looked around sleepily, "Wha-is there an attack?"

"Not quite."

"Oh." He plopped back down, "Don't wake me up for nothing."

"Do you call this nothing?"

An amethyst eye cracked open to see his friend twirling a pen in his hand, "Where'd you get that? Does it work?"

"It should work, the captain lent it to me."

Dark sat up once more, "The captain? Why would he lend you his pen?"

"I guess it's his way to congratulate you on doing so well in battles, I hear they're thinking of promoting you again."

"You're not serious."

"Dark, look at me." He said, pointing to his face, "This, is my serious face."

"No it's not, it's your normal face, your serious face makes you look older and slightly pissed."

Kin frowned, "How very kind of you."

Dark grinned, "I know, now give me that pen, I've been waiting forever and a day to write."

----------------------

A couple days passed and no word of the general, the three of them thought it was all finally over. But it wasn't over. One early morning, someone knocked on the door, as Izumi opened it, the person on the other side shoved it wide open with brute voice causing the woman to stumble back a bit, "Hikari Krad!"

A moment later, the blonde appeared, having just awoken, his hair was tousled and he was still yawning, golden eyes narrowed at the figure at the door, eyes momentarily blinded by the autumn sun. When he reached the bottom step, the figure grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside, he could hear Izumi calling out to him as he was dragged down the road, "Krad-san!"

Now he had a good look at the person dragging him down the dirt path, "G-general?"

The general didn't answer, but instead, he dragged the blonde into town where people had gathered, "Hikari Krad, I'm giving you this one chance, I'll ask you nicely. Will you come with me?"

Krad's brows furled, "Why would I?"

"Very well, you leave me no choice but to do this the hard way." They marched into the crowd where the general pulled out his gun pointing it to a random person earning several gasps and screams in the crowd. The blonde could hear Daisuke's yells seeing that the person who had a gun to his head was none other than the redhead's grandfather, "Hikari Krad, will you come with me now?"

Golden eyes scanned the place, soldiers were positioned around the town with torches in their hands, he frowned and looked at the general, "You make it sound like I have a choice."

"Oh but you do, you have the option of having everything and everyone you know taken away from you or you can come with me."

Krad sighed, "You win. You just thought of everything didn't you?" He muttered sarcastically, "I'll go with you."

The general smirked in triumph, putting his gun back down, "I knew you'd see things my way. You have two hours to do as you please before we come and collect you."

Without another word, the blonde turned around and headed straight for his house with Daisuke and Satoshi following him.

----------------------

"**That was the last time I saw Krad."**

**Risa covered her mouth with her hands in shock, "That's horrible!"**

**Rika looked at her hands on her lap, "Yes, but the worst part was…after Krad was taken away, the letter boy came by…and there was a letter from Dark."**

----------------------

Nya

Oh no:O How ironic is that? Krad leaves, letter comes...yea...there's an omake this time! Just a bit of fluff XD Sasaki is very young...I mean for being a general and all but yea...who cares? Crappers...I just lost my train of thoughts so yes, I'll leave you all with this and I'll just...shut up XD Happy new years! What a way to start off the new year eh?

----------------------

Omake 8: Stargazing

_It had been a year since Krad's parents had died, he had been recovering just fine. "Dark-chan…"_

_The violet haired boy blinked and poked his head out of the kitchen where he'd been sneaking cookies, "Yea? Is something wrong?" That's what he would've said if his mouth wasn't stuffed with baked goods, so it actually came out something like, "Uh? Uhsh haumhing ong?"_

_The blonde blinked, wondering what his friend just said, he frowned, "Dark-chan…"_

_Dark swallowed down the cookies, "Yes?" His friend never called him Dark-chan unless he wanted something or something was bothering him. He headed towards the blonde, "What's wrong?"_

_Krad tugged on his sleeve, "Let's go outside."_

"_Sure, just wait a sec." He dashed back into the kitchen and returned with a cookie in each hand, he offered one to the blonde with a smile on his face, "Want one?"_

_The blonde accepted it and took a small bite of it, he led the violet haired boy by the hand towards the door, "Let's go. Izumi-san…me and Dark are going outside for a bit!"_

_A kindly voice came from the kitchen, still young and full of energy, "Be careful you two!"_

_Without another word the two headed outside to the back where the garden and the hill was. It was to the tree Krad led Dark, the two stared at the clear night sky filled with a bright crescent moon with millions of little stars in the sky twinkling, softly smiling down upon the two._

"_Krad…"_

"_Yes?" The smaller boy replied in a whisper._

"_What's bugging you? You seem sad today." Large golden eyes looked over at him in slight surprise, the moon emitting a dull light enough to shine off the tears that were welling in his eyes, "Krad?" _

"_The stars." Krad spoke pointing up at the twinkling lights in the sky, "When I look at them, they remind me of Okaa-san and Otou-san…"_

"_Then look at me."_

_The blonde looked over in surprise, "Dark-chan?"_

"_Look at me." Dark repeated, "If you look at me you'll only think of me, you won't think of them."_

_Tears were on the peak of falling, "Dark-chan…" Suddenly he clung onto the other boy, crying, "Dark-chan, I miss them. I miss Otou-san and Okaa-san!"_

_Dark just hugged him and soothed his hair as he'd seen adults do too many times, "It's okay Krad, I'm still here…I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you."_

"_Dark-chan…"_


	9. Chapter Eight

Precious Days

Chapter Eight:

"**What did the letter say?"**

"**The general took Krad?"**

"**How did Dark-san react?"**

"**Whoa, calm down girls," the twins settled down as they watched their grandmother intently, "Here's the letter Dark wrote back."**

**Riku picked it up and began to read, "Dear Krad and possibly the other two,"**

-----------------

**_I'm not dead! I got knocked out by some arse and some farmer folk took me in and gave me a horse, which is no longer here, much to my disappointment. But then again, I'd hate to have it shot down in battle or something, anyways the captain would probably get pissed at me if I rode a horse, he thinks he's the only one who can. The stupid arse. And before you decide to head over and kick my butt or something, I have an excuse for not writing back! I swear, it happened!_**

_**Okay, I come back, and we're out of supplies like paper and pens. We get pens but they didn't work, brilliant isn't it? And no I'm not lying! I'm not! I know you're giving this piece of paper one of your looks. I'm using the captain's pen and he'll kill me if it runs out of ink. I'm sorry I didn't write back sooner, I still can't believe they sent a death notice for me. Anyways, love you like always.**_

_**Dark Mousy**_

The boys blinked, Daisuke frowned as he looked over, "What do we write back?"

Satoshi disappeared from the room for a moment before returning with a piece of paper, he laid it flat on the table and began to write while the redhead read it over his shoulder.

_**Dark,**_

_**Come home, it's urgent.**_

"Aren't you going to sign it?"

He shrugged, "Why bother? It makes it seem more urgent anyways." Grabbing the envelope nearby, he stuffed the letter in and sealed it with hot wax, he quickly scribbled the address and sighed while tilting backwards on his chair, "What are we going to do?"

"Dark's going to be upset."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and tilted a bit further to look up at the upside-down redhead, "He'll be more than upset, Daisuke, he'll either be devastated or he'll go ballistic and swear some revenge crap on the general…"

"Yea…Dark was always one to go to the extremes…" He replied absentmindedly.

The blue haired boy sighed and got off his chair and stood beside the redhead, placing a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder, "You shouldn't worry too much about Krad, he knows how to take care of himself, you've known him long enough to know that."

--------------

Violet eyes scanned over the piece of paper, something was off, he listened to the footprints draw closer, "What's wrong? This isn't your usual reaction to receiving mail."

"Something's wrong…"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"This isn't Krad's writing."

Kin blinked and looked over the other's shoulder, "Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure but they want me home, something urgent…"

"And I can only imagine how it's eating you up not to be able to just race back there and see what's wrong hm?"

Dark sighed and leaned forwards holding his head in his hands, "You know me so well…"

Blue eyes twinkled as an idea formed in his head, "I have an idea though it might not work as fast as you'd prefer but I think it'll work nonetheless."

------------------

"…are you sure the men can rest there?"

"Yes sir! It's my hometown, sir! They're sure to welcome us, sir!"

He missed Captain Elliot, his throat was getting raw due to the fact that the new captain liked formalities and doing things the 'right' way.

"Very well I'll think about it, dismissed!"

------------------

"I swear, he's an ass…"

His friend laughed and mimicked the captain, "What was that corporal?"

"You're an ass, sir!"

"Give me fifty push ups now corporal!"

"No thank you, sir!" The two laughed, "He's like a somewhat better version of Sir Asshole."

"That'll be us one day, training those 'maggots' and stuff."

"Yea but when that day comes I'd probably be like what? Fifty?"

"Age seems to have a hard time catching up to you though."

"It's a gift I was born with."

Kin raised a brow, "Like your undying ability to complain about anything?"

"Actually…yea…sad isn't it?"

-----------------

Golden eyes stared dully out the large window at the garden, suddenly a person entered the room. The blonde let out a silent sigh and didn't bother looking over, the maid looked at him hesitantly before letting out, "Hikari-san, the general wishes to have a word with you."

"Tell him to come here if he wishes to speak, it's not like I'm going to go anywhere."

"B-but Hikari-san! The general will be displeased!"

He looked over at the reflection in the glass to see the very anxious maid, "Then so be it."

"Yes Hikari-san…"

A minute later the sound of boots clomping on the wooden tiles was heard, "My maid told me you didn't wish to move from your spot."

"She told you correct then."

He heard the general sigh, "Will nothing defrost that heart of yours? You look like an angel made of ice standing there, anything you ask for I will give to you."

-------------------

"On the way? What do you mean on the way!.?"

"Calm down Dark! This is the best we're going to get so just calm down and live with it! It's better than not going back at all!"

Dark looked over, "I guess you're right but still…who knows what could happen then! While we're 'on the way'. What if they were under attack or something?"

"Dark! Don't make me slap you or something! Calm down! There's nothing we can do about it and if there _was _an attack, we would've known about it already! That's not what's really bothering you though."

"Am I that easy to read?"

Kin nodded, "You're worried about Krad."

"And Daisuke and even Satoshi, if something happens to them I think I'd die." He sighed and plopped down on his bed.

His friend returned with a sigh of his own, "You worry too much, you make us all look like heartless monsters."

-----------------

Krad turned around to face the general, "There is only one thing I wish for, and that is to go home sir."

The man shook his head, "Then you are asking for the impossible, I have permission from my superiors that I should take whom I wish."

"Surely there must've been other people other than me…"

"There were, more willing ones too, but none who match your beauty or sharp tongue."

The blonde sighed, "As flattering as that is, I think you've made the wrong choice…"

Black eyes narrowed and turned around, but before he left the room he said, "After this war is over, we _will_ wed, with or without your consent, it's inevitable."

He winced as the door slammed shut, he sighed sadly before crossing his arms loosely before turning back to the window.

--------------------

Daisuke frowned as he looked over, "It's been over a week…how long did Dark say he was going to take?"

"I'm not sure, he just wrote he'd stop by here…on the way."

The redhead sighed, "And how long is that supposed take?"

"Hopefully not much longer…"

"But…" he bit his lip, "how are we going to tell him?"

Satoshi looked up at the ceiling, "We'll think of it when the time comes, though I'm worried about how Dark will react to the news…"

--------------------

"How much longer do I have to be patient?"

"Only two more days, I just had a talk with the captain."

Dark looked up, "Really? Finally…"

His friend rolled his eyes, "Yes, the things I do for you."

"I love you too, is your throat sore?"

"Beyond, he kept saying things like "I can't hear you!" or "Speak up corporal!" terrible, just terrible."

The violet haired boy sighed, "He spat at you too when he said corporal didn't he?"

Kin made a face, "Yes and it's disgusting."

"Yea, I know how you feel, I've been through that too." He looked up at the roof of the tent, "Only two more days…"

-----------------

"Satoshi!"

Blue eyes watched as the redhead came running up to him, "Yea?"

"They're coming today!"

Satoshi stared at his friend, "What?"

"Yea! The army's coming over here!"

"When? Today?"

Daisuke nodded, "Izumi-san said she saw them on the way back from the other town, they should be here by noon!"

"Really? It's about time! It's been weeks!"

"I know! We'll finally be able to see Dark!"

"Yea…it's been over a year now…" Then the redhead made a face, "What's wrong?"

"…what if he's gone all buff or something?"

--------------------

Dark stretched happily as he walked on the path he had been on when he first left home. Suddenly he blinked and looked over at his friend, "What if they don't recognize me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I look different from when I first started? Am I more buff or rugged? Do I have a moustache? A beard?"

Kin laughed, "You? Buff? You don't even eat what's served! You're as scrawny as a twig and no you don't have a beard or anything, your hair's a bit longer and you're slightly more tan but that's all. You're paranoid."

"My god…what if I don't recognize _them_?"

"What are you droning on about this time?"

Wide amethyst eyes stared at his friend, "What if Daisuke grew? A lot! What if he's like a giant now! A-and the creep! What if he's not creepy anymore? How would I know it's them? Where the hell would I find them then? The bakery? The bar?"

Light blue eyes twinkled in amusement, "Home would be a good place to start looking."

The soldier gave a little shrug and a sheepish grin, "That'd work too I guess…"

--------------------

"What's taking him?"

"Daisuke, calm down a bit…he'll get here soon, this would be the first place he goes to before anywhere else, or it should be."

"Yea I know but still! I don't want to wait anymore!"

Satoshi sighed, "You're just as impatient as him…"

--------------------

"Why are we stopping?"

"The captain's asking for permission for us to stay at the town."

Dark frowned, "Of course they'll say yes! I want to go already!"

"You're so impatient!"

"I can't help it!"

"Yea, you never can."

Two minutes later Dark whined, "How much longer?"

--------------------

"Alright men, we have permission to stay here for the night, we meet back here ato'seven hundredhours tomorrow. Dismissed!"

Dark winced, "I feel sorry for the people at the front getting spat at…"

"Well, unlike you, I have to find a place to sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow hm?"

"Yea sure, see you!" As he walked down the road, several familiar faces greeted him, he smiled to himself, "It's good to be home…"

Violet eyes looked up the road he was heading, towards the house which he had resided in for years, he grinned and began to run. Heart beating faster and faster as he saw the gates, he climbed over them as he always did and ran up the steps to the front door and knocked on it.

A minute later a familiar sight greeted him, Izumi answered the door, "Yes? How may I-Dark-san! You're back!"

Then the door burst open as the redhead ran out and tackled the soldier onto the ground in a hug, "Dark! Dark! You're back! You're really back! And you're not buff!"

Dark laughed as he hugged the boy back, "No way in hell I'd turn buff with what they feed us, and you're still short!" He looked up at Satoshi who stood at the doorway, "And you're still creepy! Thank god! Nothing's changed."

Blue eyes narrowed despite the small smile on his lips, "I see joining the army hasn't done any good to your intelligence."

Still laughing, he attempted to get up by propping onto his elbows, "It's nice to see you too. Daisuke, I can't breathe."

Daisuke pouted and got off the other boy, "I can't believe you're finally back! It's been so long!"

"It has…it's been what? Over a year?"

Satoshi raised a brow, "I'm surprised you still remember how to keep track of time."

"You must've been bored not having anyone to argue with hm, creep?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away to deny the truth, "You only wish."

Amethyst eyes looked around the doorway from the maid to the boy then to the side where the blonde should've been leaning on, he blinked, "Where's Krad?"

--------------------

Nya

Oh noes how ever will Dark react? I sound really retarded saying/typing that don't I? Oh well :) Yay! No school today! Yes it's been over a month before Dark finally returned. Hmmm..what else? Nothing I guess :S soo yea...I drew a pretty picture (proud) and it's not my senseless doodlings for once:D:D:D:D anyways enjoy XP


	10. Chapter Nine

Precious Days

Chapter Nine:

"Where's Krad?"

The smile on Daisuke's face almost immediately faded away, Satoshi's frown deepened slightly, "…you better come in…" Dark nodded and stepped inside, setting down his things by the door carelessly, "Izumi-san's preparing a feast for you…Daisuke, maybe you should go help her…"

The redhead gave a nod and ran into the kitchen, "Make sure it's edible." He called after him, trying to lighten the mood somewhat, Daisuke turned around and stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared into the kitchen. Though it amused him momentarily, he couldn't help but get a sinking feeling at the fact that Krad wasn't around and Satoshi was about to inform him of something. "It's nice to be home…" he mused offhandedly.

"It's nice to have you back…" the other boy admitted quietly.

Amethyst eyes turned to look at the shorter boy, "So where is he?" Home didn't really feel complete without him…

_He promised he'd be here waiting for me when I returned…_

Satoshi took a deep breath, wondering how to break it to the soldier as softly as possible, "Did you hear about the general of Sengoku?"

The violet haired boy nodded, "The filthy rat that was looking for a bride right? I heard he found someone and keeps her locked up in their headquarters, I feel terrible for her…"

His breath got caught in his breath, "Dark…the person the general took was no girl…it was Krad."

----------------

"Hikari-san…aren't you hungry? You've barely touched your food…"

He shook his head and looked out the window of his room, "The garden…he won't even let me go out into the garden…"

The maid followed the blonde's longing gaze out the window, "…I'm sorry Hikari-san, there's nothing I can do about that, the general is very strict about having his rules followed."

"Tell me…if he were to die in battle, what would become of me?"

----------------

There was a pause, Dark gave an uneasy laugh, "He what? Krad? …no…damn it no!" He sat down on the couch and held his head, eyes wide in disbelief.

Satoshi looked down at his friend sympathetically, "He didn't give him a choice Dark…we didn't want to tell you on the letter…" The next that he spoke immediately brought tears to his eyes, "He knew you were alive despite everything…and before he left…he-Krad told me to tell you…okaeri…"

The elder boy's breathing had deepened as he tried to keep his emotions under control, "I'm sorry Dark…" Daisuke spoke from the corridor, "There was nothing Krad could do, nothing_ we_ could do, the general brought his whole troop here…"

"But why Krad? Out of all people why him?" Dark asked quietly, voice quivering, eyes trained on his legs.

Blue eyes softened, "Dark…"

"There's a whole world full of people! Out of all those people, why Krad?" He raised his voice, fists clenched, fingers digging into the fabric of the couch.

"I'm so sorry Dark…"

Satoshi left the room and led the redhead into another, holding him, letting him cry.

-------------------

There was a pause, "I-I don't know, the general never informed me on it. He's never spoken about falling in battle to us, not to the staff…"

Golden eyes blinked and looked at the maid for a moment before dipping his head, "Oh…well I suppose he's the general for a reason…"

"I'm sorry Hikari-san…"

The blonde shook his head, "You're not to blame."

"You're very kind sir…"

-------------------

Blue eyes clenched shut as he listened to the soldier's outbursts from the other room, holding the redhead tighter while controlling his own tears from falling. He could sniffles coming from the kitchen where the maid was trying to hold back on her own tears.

-------------------

"Damn it!" His fists landed on his knees, "Goddamn this!" He looked down at his fists, tears blurring his vision. "Damn it…it wasn't supposed to happen like this…never like this…" his eyes closed tightly, forcing the tears to fall onto his lap. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

Dark let out a yell of frustration, "I was supposed to protect him! If only I didn't join…fuck! Why the hell did I join? If I didn't none of this would've happened!" His shoulders were shaking from his sobbing now, "Fuck…"

He forced himself up and wiped the tears out of his eyes before heading into the other room where he saw Daisuke crying and Satoshi looking at him, pain evident in his own eyes. Tears slid down his face on their own accord at the sight of the other two, he whirled around and back out, heading up the stairs.

_It wasn't supposed to end up like this…_

-------------------

Krad turned around to face the window once more, the sun was beginning to set, he could feel the girl fidgeting, not knowing what to do, "What…what is your name? You've been here for weeks now and I still haven't learned your name."

The maid straightened up at the question, "I-It's Rui…Ruiko…sir."

The blonde gave a soft smile as he turned to look the other, "Ruiko…? It's a very nice name, it suits you."

The girl seemed to lighten up a bit, "Thank you sir!"

"You remind me of Izumi-san, she was the caretaker of my house…you're very kind, just like her. She's looked after me for years now."

"She must've been very happy to work under someone as kind as you then…sir."

-------------------

Amethyst eyes looked around the rooms upstairs, everything still in order just as when he left. In his mind he could see the blonde walking around, turning around and smiling at him, occasionally telling him how stupid he was. He managed to give a choked laugh at the thought of being called stupid, how he longed to hear it again.

He headed into the room where he spent his last night before heading off to the army, the bed was made as it always was and the desk was clean, everything in place, the musical box placed neatly on the back, against the wall, dust slowly piling on it.

Dark walked over to the desk and looked down at the music box, opening, immediately, the soft tune began to play, the key whirling around slowly. His eyebrows furled, wondering what had filled the once empty wooden box. He poured out the contents and stared, "These are…"

-------------------

"Hikari-san…"

He gave a soft sigh, "Please…Hikari is what they called my father, my name is Krad."

"Yes sir!" She straightened herself once more, "I-is there anything I can get you?"

Krad looked at the maid, the room dimming as the sun set, he looked thoughtful for a moment, "Actually…if it's not too much trouble…I don't suppose you can bring me a rose from the garden next time…?"

-------------------

_These are all the letters I've written…_

He stared at the messy writing and wrinkled paper laid out on the desk, he bit on his lip and headed down the stairs, grabbing his pack and heading back up. He set it down on the floor knowing how the blonde would've disapproved of him setting his things covered in soot on the bed.

The soldier dug through his things before he pulled out a crinkled envelope and pulled out the letters he had received, he was about to dump them onto the desk when he noticed a particular letter that stood out from the others. Violet eyes blinked, the letter looked newer and less damaged than the others, he set the letters in his hands down and picked it up, unfolding it, he felt his heart speed up as he looked at it, it was written by Krad.

Dark immediately began to read,

_**Dear Dark,**_

**_There is no doubt in my mind that somehow you'll find this when you return, knowing you, you were probably rummaging through the things in the box and spotted this. And unless some miracle has occurred then I'm not around, hopefully Satoshi has delivered my message to you and explained to you what's happened since I'm not about to write it down considering that I don't have all the time in the world here. I know I didn't welcome you home as I promised I would and for that I'm sorry._**

**_Honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen to me after this, I don't know where I'm going, and I can't bring anything with me when I leave. Quite frankly, I'm scared…Dark, I don't know when I'll see you again, that is, if I ever see you again… I really hope you're doing well, well as in no bullets through your head or mobs of angry people chasing you._**

**_I wish I was here to see you come home, I miss you. Don't do anything stupid, or I will somehow, someway find you and kill you. I expect to hear great things of you, at least not bad things. I love you, please don't forget that. Ever._**

_**Forever yours,**_

_**H. Krad**_

Despite the tears clouding his vision, he began to laugh, his knees buckled and he sat down on the bed, staring at the letter, "Krad…how do you always know these things?" Then something clicked inside him and he wiped away his tears just as there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

It was Daisuke, "Dark? Are you feeling up to eating dinner with us?"

The soldier gave the redhead a smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Dai-chan. I'll be right down."

The redhead returned the smile and nodded, disappearing down the hall. Dark stood up and straightened his clothes; he folded the letter and put everything back into the box, including the letters that he had saved before running down the stairs as he had so many times before.

-------------------

The blonde sat on his bed quietly, the moon had risen and was perched high in the sky, he could hear the general speaking to someone outside the door, he blinked and looked away from the yellow globe in the sky and over to the door.

"_They're where?"_

"_One of their troops is stationed at where you retrieved your…fiancé from…"_

"_They're not attacking our men are they?"_

"_Our men were cleared from the area a few days ago, sir."_

"_Good, have them prepare to meet the Azumano troop in battle when they continue on."_

"_Yes, sir!"_

Krad's eyes widened as he heard the news, he bit on his lower lip and looked away from the door though he didn't stop listening.

-------------------

"Satoshi…are you sure Dark's alright?"

Blue eyes looked over somewhat uncertainly, "He's taking this better than I expected…"

"You don't think…you don't think he's going to go and do something stupid do you?"

Satoshi frowned, "Let's just hope not…"

The redhead gave a small sigh, "But…it's nice to see him again…something always seems to go wrong, before I was wishing Dark was here but now…it seems that no matter what, it's never going to be perfect again…"

"Daisuke…"

-------------------

Amethyst eyes looked out the window at the sky longingly, _are you looking at the moon too, Krad? _

_-------------------_

_Where are you Dark? Please be alright…_golden eyes looked wearily out the window and at the moon once more before sleep overtook his mind.

-------------------

"**If there were troops waiting to ambush them…" The younger twin frowned, "what happened to them?"**

"**Yea obaa-san, did they make it out safely?"**

**Riku gave a thoughtful look, "…"**

--------------------

Nya

**Actual important note for once :O shocking no?**

I will be going on hiatus for I'm not sure how long, so all future fics and currents fics are on hold until further notice. You probably noticed, slowly but surely my fics are decomposing and I mean that in the sense that they're degrading...just _slightly_ though XP but yea, I can't concentrate on typing them with ebil school-ness at hand x.x so yeaaa...when I get back I'll probably spam with updates :P until then byeeee

PS-ish thinger...what does PS stand for anyways? >.O: I'm sick AGAIN only this time it's like a flu-ish thinger instead of fevers or colds XP

PPS-ish thinger:the latest I'll be back is summer, hopefully before then but I can't make any promises >.>

PPPS-ish thinger: now I'm just goofing off but who cares?

PPPPS-ish thinger: I have a test tomorrow...

PPPPPS-ish thinger: thanks for reading!

PPPPPPS-ish thinger: see you around (msn, aim, whatever)!

PPPPPPPS-ish thinger: umm yea...bye, watch me die in school XP

PPPPPPPPS-ish thinger: lobe you all ina non-lezzie way, buhbye


	11. Chapter Ten

Precious Days

Chapter Ten:

The sun had rose and everyone at the Hikari household had woken up early for Dark, the soldier was savoring his last real breakfast until who knows when. He stuffed the last bit in his mouth and licked his lips, "No one, and I mean no one can cook as great as you do Izumi-san, I swear, we need more trained cooks or something."

The maid merely smiled, "I can make more for you to bring along if you'd like."

He shook his head, "That'd be too much to ask for, anyways I have to leave in a few minutes don't I?"

"Dark-san…you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

The violet-haired boy grinned, "I'll just take that as a compliment." He looked over at the clock, "I better get going…captain spasm might start yelling at us again."

The soldier headed out into the hall, "Dark! Wait!"

He tilted his head back and looked at the redhead, "Hm? What is it Dai-chan?"

"I made you something."

Amethyst eyes blinked as he stopped completely and looked at the smaller boy, "What is it?"

Daisuke gave a smile and held out his hand revealing a small bundle of baked goods, "It's edible, I promise you."

Dark looked down, a wave of grief hit him at the thought of leaving again, he snatched one out of the redhead's hand and tossed it in his mouth, "…it's good…" the younger boy's face lit up, the teen smiled and ruffled the other's hair, taking the rest of the food, "You can finally cook hm? I can't wait till I come back again, you have to cook me a feast okay?"

The redhead nodded, "I will!"

He then continued his way towards the door, picking up his bag, he opened the door, "What's the matter Satoshi? Too overwhelmed with grief of my departure to say anything to me before I leave?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he stood a bit in front of the redhead, "I'm actually feeling quite giddy right now."

Dark laughed and turned around, "That's no way to say goodbye."

He sighed, "You're right…for once…be careful out there. I don't want to receive another letter telling me you got killed out there."

The soldier gave a cocky grin as he turned away once more, "That's more like it."

"See you later…"

"Yea…" Before he stepped out the door completely, he looked back, "I'll find him…Krad…I'll find him, I swear."

Dead or alive.

-------------------

"What are you doing?"

"S-Sasaki-sama!"

The general frowned disapprovingly at the maid, "What is that in your hand?"

She had been stopped on the way to the blonde's room with the requested flower in her hands, on the tray which contained the captive's breakfast, "I-I'm delivering Krad-san his breakfast sir!"

"And what is this?" He picked up the rose and waved it around, "this came from my garden did it not?"

"She was merely fulfilling my request."

The two looked over at the blonde who stood in front of his door, "G-good morning Krad-san!"

The general looked at the maid, "Is that true?"

"Yes sir!"

He gave a slow frown before tossing the flower back onto the tray, "Very well…I shall have to discuss this with 'Krad-san' here later…"

And with that, he left.

----------------------

"Dark! Dark! Wait up!"

The soldier turned around and blinked, "Towa-chan?"

"Dark…I think there's something you should know…"

----------------------

"What? Are you absolutely sure corporal?"

"Yes, _sir_!"

The captain stood up and addressed the rest of the men, "Troops! Prepare for battle! We're going to ambush the troops that were going to ambush us!"

----------------------

The walk there was solemn and grave, Kin glanced over at the male beside him who had a frown on his face, "What happened?"

Without looking at his friend, he answered, "There are troops waiting to attack us, Towa-chan told me. Wanna cookie? Dai-chan made them, they actually taste pretty good...too bad I wasn't there for his first edible meal..."

"I don't mean that. I mean what happened at the mansion you were staying at?"

"Oh…he wasn't there."

"What?"

"Krad wasn't there…Sengoku's general has him…"

"How long ago?"

"Shortly after they sent my death letter, which is just great because I mean despite Krad believing I'm alive and all, I can't really go and tell him I'm alright now can I? I'm rambling aren't I?"

His friend nodded, "You remind me of a drunken old man."

"You're too kind."

An arm was wrapped around his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll find Krad again, I'm sure you will. Dark Mousy has yet to break a promise right?"

Dark smiled, "Yea, you're right…thanks."

Kin watched his friend trot up to chat with other soldiers, a frown replaced the smile he had on his face, he let out a sigh and took out the crumpled envelope from his pocket and stuffed it into his bag before catching up to his friend.

----------------------

He twirled the rose in between his fingers and watched it, the tray of food laid untouched on the table as he continued staring out the window. The blonde's head snapped when he heard a sudden yell of anger on the other side of the door.

"_What do you mean they got ambushed?"_

"_The troops sir, they found out about the attack and attacked our troops from behind! They've all been annihilated, sir!"_

Krad's heart fluttered when he heard the news, his lips twitched upwards. Then heavy footsteps approached his room and the door was shoved open, golden eyes watched the general storm in, grabbing the flower from him and crushing it in his hand.

"Hikari Krad, I believe you've just heard what happened to my troops." He nodded silently, suddenly he was shoved onto the bed, "Have you any part in this?"

"In what?"

"Do you have somesort of communication with Azumano troops?"

Golden eyes narrowed, "How am I to have connections let alone to be able to communicate with them when I have been confined to this house since I've arrived?"

The captain got up, throwing the crushed flower onto the ground, "Very well…but be forewarned, you will be closely monitored from now on."

"Was I not 'closely monitored' enough before, _sir_?"

He turned around and grabbed the blonde by the hair causing the other to wince, "I will not tolerate you insolence, my patience is running out Hikari Krad, don't even consider doing anything foolish or you _will_ be dealt with." With that said, he threw the boy to the ground and stormed out.

The blonde merely watched the man as he left, he didn't need to question what 'dealt with' meant. He sat up and sighed, "Krad-san…are you alright?"

----------------------

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm glad that was over and done with."

"You seem happy."

Dark rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Of course I'm happy, we didn't get killed, isn't that reason enough to be momentarily happy?"

"Well it's not over yet, we've still got that prisoner to deal with…"

"Prisoner?"

"Yea, he's with the cap right now."

Dark frowned, "He's going to be covered in spit."

The other laughed, "He'll probably fess up hm? It must be awful to have to deal with the spitting machine for hours."

"I'd probably shoot myself if it came to that."

"Stop lying Dark."

"Fine, I wouldn't shoot myself for the world but still, it's an expression."

Suddenly, all around the camp, a gunshot could be heard. "I guess the battle really _is_ over now..."

"Yea..."

----------------------

"I'm fine." He got up and dusted himself off, he looked at the flower on the floor which the maid was cleaning up, "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine, the general isn't usually this short tempered."

"I suppose it's understandable, having an entire troop wiped out and all…I guess I shouldn't have been that rude."

"…how do you do it?"

Krad looked at the girl and blinked, "Do what?"

The servant's shoulders were shaking, "How can you still think about other people and their reasons for being upset while being in this situation where you could lose your life any time now? How can you stay so calm?"

"Losing my head wouldn't help the situation…I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude…I appreciate your concern but so long as I don't do anything out of place I should be fine."

"You haven't done anything and look at where you ended up…"

----------------------

"Do you think Dark meant it?"

"Meant what?"

"That he was going to come back. And that he'd find Krad."

Satoshi blinked and wrapped his arms around the redhead, he'd awoken from a nightmare and had asked the blue haired boy if he could sleep with him. Of course Satoshi couldn't say no so there they were, sharing a bed together. He sighed, "Of course Dark meant it, he may be stupid but he isn't so mindless as to make false reassurance just for the sake of it."

"Is it hopeless?"

"Is what?"

"Is our situation…hopeless?"

"No it's not. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Dark will be back, he'll have found Krad and he'll be back. So sleep."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun…"

"No problem. Good night…"

"Good night…"

-------------------------

"Sir! They've found the base! And the general is sending all the troops there so get your troop up and head over there to help them."

"Understood. Tell the general we'll be there before the battle begins."

"Yes sir!"

The captain rubbed his temples, his men were tired and it was a long way to the place where the opposing team's base stood. _I'll tell them in the morning, we'll move out in the morning…they deserve to rest…_

-------------------------

Dark gave a yawn when he sat up, the trumpet had sounded and the troops were all getting ready, he looked over at his friend who was already out of bed. His eyes wandered down to his bag where a crumpled piece of paper was sticking out, he pulled it out and stared at it long and hard. "Kin…"

His friend turned around and smiled, "What is it?" But his smile left his face when he looked at the envelope in his friend's hand.

He found his hands shaking, "I'm…I'm sorry…"

--------------------------

Nya

Yea! I updated this fic! Whoo! And no omake. Why? Because I had something in mind but then the windshield wipers that I installed in my brain wiped it off, like flies that flew into the window and had their guts spewed everywhere :S okay I'll just shut up now XP Enjoy!

I got attacked by the fluff bunny! Argh! It's strangling me! FLUFF! x.x

The fluff bunny goes meow :D and yea, that's all that crossed my mind just now so buhbye XP


	12. Chapter Eleven

Precious Days

Chapter Eleven:

"I'm sorry…" Light blue eyes saddened when he looked at the envelope, "How long ago…?"

Kin redirected his gaze away from his friend, "He passed away a week or so ago, he got sick…his body couldn't handle the strain."

Dark bit his lip as he watched the other, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The other gave a shrug, "I didn't feel like burdening you, I mean you looked so excited to be going home and all."

"It wouldn't have been a burden! Kin, I've been complaining to you all this time, it's only fair that you'd be able to rely on me once in awhile. I mean sure, I might not be as mature or thoughtful…but still!"

His friend gave a small smile, "Nonsense, you're plenty thoughtful, some of the times."

He shook his head, "Not with words…I suck with words, I can't be like you with your words and comfort and all."

"See? You're thoughtful every now and then."

Dark scratched the back of his head somewhat awkwardly, "You know…the most thoughtful thing I can do right now is give you a hug."

"That'd be nice…thank you."

-------------------

_Look where you ended up_, golden eyes watched the maid with widened eyes, though he could see that she was just as shocked at he was at the outburst, "I-I'm sorry, it's not my place to…I lost my temper. I'm sorry."

Golden eyes just continued watching her as she straightened out her uniform and cleared her throat, but she had lowered her voice, "But I meant it Krad-san…you really should be fighting back, or making some effort to resist them."

Krad looked down at his feet, "This isn't a battle I can win."

"But you haven't done anything at all…"

"I've been around the house, their security system is foolproof almost, especially now that I'm under surveillance, I don't think I'd be able to take a step out of the house without getting caught."

The maid gave a sigh, "I won't argue with you, but please, you have nothing to gain by staying here."

_You only have everything to lose._

-------------------------

There was a shout from outside their tent, Kin slung his pack over his shoulder and headed out, "Let's go already, don't want spit on your face do you? Anyways, the sooner we storm the general's place, the sooner things can get back to normal."

Dark followed in a similar manner but remained silent. With too many things getting caught up in his mind, he could barely concentrate on walking straight. He trudged after his friend with heavy feet, heading to where the others were assembled.

How many times had he awoken in the middle of the night from the nightmares that plagued his dreams, the soldiers' distorted faces of terror? How many times had he looked forward to going home only to realize that the person he wanted to see the most wouldn't be there waiting for him? He shook his head furiously, clearing the betraying thoughts out of his head. _Things will turn out fine._

----------------------------

"Krad-san, it's morning."

The next morning when Ruiko appeared with his breakfast tray, the blonde sat up from his bed, having just woken up, he hardly got any sleep that night. He sighed and attempted to straighten his hair into a more presentable manner, "I was thinking about what you said yesterday. And you're right, I can't contradict you there. I have nothing to gain by staying here-"

An icy voice interrupted them, "Yet at the same time it's because you're staying here that you're not _losing _anything, presumably your life."

The maid quickly stepped out of the general's way and gave a stiff bow, "Sasaki-sama…"

The man's boots thumped rather heavily on the ground and he came between the two, studying each of them closely, "I came in here to inform Hikari Krad here that there are new roses in the garden, they're white this time, but I couldn't help but overhear your little discussion. It appears that my maid has been encouraging you to leave…"

"So it would appear, _sir_." Golden eyes watched the other warily from the bed.

The general motioned for the girl to leave, "But Krad-san's breakfa-"

He gave another offhanded wave, "Leave us be, we are in need of a private conversation apparently, you can deliver it later."

The maid dipped her head with an almost bitter look on her face, "Of course, Sasaki-sama." With a final glance to the blonde, she left the room.

----------------------------

"Men! We set out to the general's headquarters today!" The soldiers cheered, "We are meeting up with other regiments there so make sure you skinny little hides don't get lost among the bigger men!"

The men gave loud whoops again, blue eyes glancing over at his friend who gave a loud cheer when the captain started off about storming the enemy's headquarters again. Casting his worry aside, Kin joined the crowd in giving a loud shout of approval as they finally began heading off.

----------------------------

"Well, you and my maid sure seem to have made fast friends of each other." He noted coolly, "perhaps it'd be safer for me to replace her with someone new? Someone less inquisitive? Someone who knows where they stand in line? After all, the last thing I need is voices of encouragement for your reckless behavior."

"There will be no need for any replacements, _sir_. Not only has she been the only company I've been given the honor of having, she was merely stating a personal opinion-and the truth-which, I had personally asked for."

"Your defense is weak, but nonetheless, I have bigger issues to worry about at the moment." His mind was beginning to drift elsewhere, it wasn't hard to tell, he began pacing about, "Mind you, if I ever catch you speaking of sensitive topics again, I _will_ have one-if not the both of you-shot. Understood?"

Krad gave a silent nod, the general appeared especially uptight that day, he gave a sigh and slouched forward, curling his legs up so he could rest his head on his knees. Quietly, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the birds chirping outside while waiting for the maid to reenter. _Am I going to make it out of this alive?_

Honestly, he wasn't so sure anymore.

----------------------------

They had been walking for hours now, luckily for them though, they met up with a battalion with too many horses and were given the spare. They even had enough for the corporals to ride. Dark looked over at his friend, "You know…our feet might've been saved but I'm pretty sure my butt's not going to last…"

His friend chuckled softly, "Well, would you rather sacrifice your feet or your delicate hide?"

"Neither…couldn't I get carried or something?"

"Corporal!" Dark gave a start and turned to the captain, "The only people we carry are the dead! And we carry them to the ditch to bury them! Is that what you want!?"

"No, sir!"

"Then you will give no further complaints! Is that understood!?"

"Yes, sir!" He quickly gave a salute, the second the captain turned around and was concentrating on the road again, he slumped slightly and glared heartily at his superior.

----------------------------

There was a soft knock on the door, golden eyes shifted over, "Come in."

The maid stepped in with another tray of food, "I believe I've found out why Sasaki-sama was checking up on you this morning and why he was so cross. The cook told me." Krad raised a brow, showing just the slightest hint of interest, "He's been threatened to have his position taken away and to be replaced if the Azumano troops advance any further. He's awfully proud of his three-star general ranking."

"I'm guessing he suspects that I have something to do with that."

A nod, "most likely I'm afraid."

With a sigh, he got out of bed, "well, there's nothing I can do about what the general thinks of me, even though it's quite illogical."

She shook her head and changed the subject as she set the tray down on a nearby desk, "Never mind that, when the troops get here…I mean if they get here, you'll finally be able to see that beloved soldier-boy of yours again won't you?"

He gave a soft laugh despite himself, "With any luck, perhaps…I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked out of the army yet. I can only imagine what his position is."

"From what I heard, they're getting promoted very fast because their officers are getting killed at an alarming pace."

"Then perhaps he's been promoted again while I've been gone…" he gave a thoughtful look. "But then again, perhaps not."

The maid gave a smile, "Maybe he's a sergeant now."

"Who knows, but with an attitude like his? I guess miracles do happen."

"This soldier-boy of yours never ceases to amaze me in every story you've told me about him," she grinned happily at the smile on the boy's face, she couldn't help but feel like a protective big-sister, "tell me another story, won't you?"

The blond scratched his head lightly, "Hn? …well, there was that time we were playing hide and seek…"

----------------------------

On the way, throughout the week's journey, they met up with other platoons and regiments from all over, they had met next to no resistance on the way there. Unfortunately, they still had quite a lot of land to cover before they could reach the headquarters of the general.

The army continued moving, excitement was stirring from the lowest privates to the officers. The sooner they stormed the place and achieved peace, the sooner they'd get to go home labeled as 'heroes'.

----------------------------

One morning, golden eyes opened to sound of people shouting, he sat up and listened to the conversation that everyone in the house could hear.

"_What do you mean this place has been discovered!? You're spouting nonsense!"_

"_This message has come directly from your superiors, sir!"_

"_Well tell them they've gone mad!"_

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that, sir! The Azumano troops are approaching and possibly arriving as we speak, sir!"_

There was a long moment of silence then an outburst of rage, _"**Demoted!?** Who do they think they are, demoting me!?"_

During that time, the maid snuck into the room with an alarmed and slightly scared look on her face, the blond got up and shot her a confused look, she shrugged in return. He whispered to her, "What's happened?"

"You heard them," she replied in an equally quiet voice, "Sasaki-sama's been demoted, and the troops are coming."

They heard loud footsteps getting closer, Krad looked over at the maid then to the door, gulping visibly.

----------------------------

Amethyst eyes brightened up when a large building came into their sight, _we're finally here…Krad's in that place…_

----------------------------

The door swung opened forcefully, nearly cracking as it came into contact with the wall, the general marched straight to Krad and lifted him by the collar, "_You_!"

Wide golden eyes blinked, "What? General-"

The man's eyes were burning with rage, glaring so intently at the other that he took no notice of the frightened maid to his side, "This, this was all your doing wasn't it!? You're the only one with Azumano contacts! It must've been you!"

----------------------------

That morning, the sound of a gunshot was heard, ringing loudly throughout the house.

"**_Krad-san!!!_**"

----------------------------

Nya

Shalalala, let's just say this is for Remembrance Day :) Wear poppies! I've stabbed myself and been stabbed by peoples by them but that's okay! Enjoy! Hahahaha Sasaki got demoted :P and yea...Seijun's dead...

----------------------------

Omake 9: Hide and Seek

Dark had never been good at hide and seek, sure, he was excellent at hiding but he could never seek. It would've taken him forever and a day to seek someone. And because of that, Krad would always be the first to seek.

That day, it was only the two of them since other two were out and about being busy. It was the first time Krad couldn't find Dark. He figured it was because he was cheating, he knew his property by heart and Dark was in neither at the moment. The blond had ran up and down the stairs several times that day in attempts to find the house empty, save Izumi who was busy preparing their next meal.

Unfortunately, it turned out that the other wasn't indoors, so Krad decided to go search the great outdoors. He walked around the front lawn, it had nearly been two hours, he couldn't help but get worried. Just a little though. And after thoroughly searching the front, he decided that it'd be a good idea to search the back.

He did just that, and after he rummaged around back, it was clear that the other was cheating. Cheating meant going outside the boundaries where the grass grew wild and long and it wasn't allowed for a reason.

Krad gave a huff before stepping out of the boundaries, "Dark? You better not be out here, if you are, I'm never playing with you again!" He expected silence, which was exactly what he was answered with. He kicked a nearby rock, "Stupid Dark…"

A voice came from the direction which he had kicked the pebble, "Ow!"

"Dark?" He sped up slightly and headed over to the voice, "What are you doing out he-whoa!" The next thing he knew, he was in a ditch and facing a very muddy boy, "what are you doing here?"

His friend gave a sheepish grin and began explaining his situation, "Well, I was hiding and then I fell and I couldn't get out. I knew you'd find me eventually! You were worried weren't you?"

Golden eyes accessed their situation, the ditch, as Dark had said, was near impossible to climb out of, he glared at his friend, "…you're so dead when we get out of here."

And so, the two sat there, Krad pinching the other every now and then to vent his anger, they sat there together and waited to be rescue. It was later when the maid finally found the two in the ditch and helped them out, Krad decided once and for all that he was never going to play hide and seek with Dark again.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Precious Days

Chapter Twelve:

Golden eyes widened when pain suddenly shot through him. He gave a silent gasp, suddenly there were loud noises from downstairs, the general gave a grunt and flung the blond down and left the room in haste.

The blond attempted to prop himself up but ended up coughing out blood as the red substance began slowly filling his lungs. The maid kneeled beside him, tears streaming as she shook her head in denial, "No…Krad-san…!"

----------------------------

The door was kicked down as soldiers began infiltrating the building. Outside, Dark had gotten off his horse and stood beside his friend, they walked up to the captain, "Requesting permission to search the house, sir!"

The captain was far too excited to deny such a request, he waved at them offhandedly, "Permission granted, corporal." The two exchanged glances and ran off towards the house. Dark blinked when they ran through the garden to enter through the backdoor, he didn't know why but he couldn't suppress the feeling of dread that began filling him up.

----------------------------

The two looked around when they entered the house, soldiers had already secured the first floor, they were in every room possible, rounding up the staff to be brought outside. Any resistance resulted in death.

Deciding that the first floor needed no help, they headed up the stairs, the first thing they saw was a circle of soldiers standing around a single person. Everyone who had been assigned to the second floor were caught up in the circle. Dark walked past them, taking note of the general, whose face was contorted with rage, he could easily remember every single detail of the man's face with every ounce of hate he could muster up.

They continued down the hallway, neither of them taking note nor caring when several shots were heard and a body slumped to the ground. As they proceeded down the corridor, one of the doors swung open, causing both of them to tense instinctively, tightening their grip on the guns.

It was a maid. She was crying and her hands were soaked in blood, she was about to run past them but Dark grabbed her by the arm, "Whoa! You wouldn't want to be doing that little lady. The soldiers there will shoot anything that moves."

The girl looked at the two, "but the bandages are downstairs…" she trailed off and began sobbing again.

Kin blinked, trying his best to calm the frightened girl down, "if you're injured, can you wait a bit, until we escort you out?"

The girl shook her head, "that's not it…" it was then, Dark noticed that the blood wasn't hers, "K-Krad-san…he's going to…" her breath hitched, she looked at the two with pleading eyes, "he's going to die if I don't go!"

There was a pause, amethyst eyes widening, "take me to him."

"W-what?"

He took the maid by the shoulders and shook her a couple times, "take me to Krad!"

----------------------------

Kin stood outside the door the two had scurried into, as soldiers passed, he motioned for them to leave, telling them that the room had been secured and that they were investigating it. After most of the soldiers became occupied with other rooms, only then did he peek in to see how his friend was doing.

----------------------------

Dark ran into the room to find the blond on the floor bathed in his own blood, "Krad!" he ran over and rested the other's head on his lap, he shook his head in denial, tears quickly gathering in his eyes, "Gods…no…just when I finally found you…"

The maid was on the other side of the blond, desperately calling out to him, "Krad-san! Krad-san," golden eyes fluttered open dully, "Dark-san is here…he's really here!"

Golden eyes narrowed slightly in attempt to focus his vision, "…Dark?"

He answered hastily, "Yea Krad, it's me. I'm going to sit you up a bit okay?" The blond gave a hiss of pain when he was propped up and a hand applied pressure to the wound in his torso, the other hand gripping onto his tightly. Tears began falling when he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand.

Krad gave a shaky sigh and rested his head against the soldier's shoulder, "it really is you then…you really found me…" The maid gave a choked sob and left the room to wait outside with the other soldier.

Dark gave a soft smile through the tears, he brushed the hair out of the pale face, "of course it's me, you idiot," he spoke to the other tenderly, "who else could it be? I made a promise to you, didn't I?" The other gave a cough and cringed in pain, the bleeding wasn't stopping, "you'll be okay Krad, don't worry, I'm going to take care of you-damn it! Why couldn't we get here earlier!?"

"It's okay…you're here now…" he managed to give a small smile and continued quietly, whispering in the other's ear, "tell me Dark…tell me about the army."

He looked around, trying to remember everything at once, "alright…well…we survived a couple ambushes, I went home, D-Dai and Sato are doing fine, they miss you, Daisuke can cook now, he even made me stuff when I left. Me and Kin are corporals now, he's standing outside the door now," he knew he was blabbering senselessly but he couldn't help it, it stopped him from breaking down completely.

"…thank him for me."

The soldier blinked away the tears, tightening his grip on the other's hand, "don't say stuff like that! It's depressing! You're going to be fine, so…don't say things like that!"

Krad opened his mouth, a single word came out, "Dark…"

He looked at the blonde's face, trying to preserve the image in his mind, "…yea?"

Dark had to strain to hear what blond was saying, "welcome back…"

Those words brought an image of home to his mind, "I'm back Krad…I'm back…" he whispered as he continued holding the blond.

A moment later, without warning, the other's hand suddenly went limp; violet eyes widened and looked down at his lover and friend to see that golden eyes had closed. "No…Krad…open your eyes, please open your eyes, don't leave me…" he hugged the unresponsive blond tightly, "please don't go Krad…"

After what felt like eternity, there was a soft tap on his shoulder, he blinked away the tears and looked at his comrade and the crying maid behind him, his friend spoke in a gentle voice, "it's time to go Dark…they're going to set fire to the house…"

Wordlessly, he picked up the blond and placed him on the bed, placing a final kiss on now cold lips, the taste of iron lingered in his mouth as he pulled away, "I love you…" he choked out, "Krad…"

_Goodbye…_

----------------------------

The three stood outside and watched as the house went down in flames, devouring everything that was inside it. Ruiko was still crying when there was nothing but ashes left of the house, Dark on the other hand, remained dry-eyed as he watched flames swallow everything up. He found that no more tears would come out.

Perhaps he had ran out of tears to cry already.

----------------------------

The night was bitterly cold and Dark was still standing in front of the remains of the house, the troops had all set up tents and were busy chatting away around the fires. "Dark…you're going to get sick if you stay like this…"

A voice intruded them from behind them causing both of them to turn around in mild surprise, a colonel was standing there, medals and badges shining brightly against the darkness, "My! If it isn't my nephew! Kin!"

"…uncle?"

The two blinked as the man walked up to the taller of the two, "I see you've managed to become a corporal," he straightened himself and huffed, "That'll never do, not for a nephew of mine! We're short a couple officers anyways."

And so, Kin was promoted on the spot and became a lieutenant whereas Dark became a sergeant. Weary violet eyes blinked and looked over at his friend, suddenly, he found himself standing next to the youngest lieutenant in the army.

----------------------------

Nya

I get this feeling I'm going to get killed :P I'm sorry if it was kind of dragged out, I tried to avoid it, but yea...and no he didn't tell Dark he loved him :S why? because whenever I watch movies and someone dies, they always end up saying 'I love you so-and-so' and it irritates me somewhat...errr enjoy? Here are two more extras!

----------------------------

Omake 10: Hiding

Dark grinned to himself as he sat in a tree, swinging his legs happily. He felt proud of himself, ever since the ditch incident, the blond had refused to play hide and seek with him and he thought, if he were to hide, Krad would have to go look for him eventually. But then again, when the blond decided on something, he could be pretty stubborn about it…

He shook his head, it was a foolproof plan, his friend _had_ to go out looking for him eventually. It was simply a test of patience. Which, unfortunately, he didn't possess much of. Looking around, he swung his legs a couple more times, "this is boring, how long will it take Krad to get off his butt?"

After awhile, his patience completely wore away, his previous determination was withering away. He was hungry and bored, the two things he hated most in the world. Dark gave a yawn, "What a killjoy…" he muttered to himself and hopped off the tree, jogging lightly back into the house where he found the blond sitting around and reading a book. "Krad! Why didn't you go looking for me!?"

Golden eyes looked over, "What?"

He whined again, "You didn't look for me!"

Krad raised a brow before returning to his book, "Was I supposed to? I figured you went to Daisuke's to play."

"I've been out there all day!"

"…Dark, sorry to break it to you but you've only been outside for half an hour."

Silence followed briefly as Dark stomped into the kitchen and Krad went back to reading. But the boy's foul mood died off quickly when presented with the baked goods the maid had made that day.

----------------------------

Omake 11: Seeking

Despite Krad's vow to never play the dreaded game of hide and seek again, he ended up seeking the other boy anyways. Even though playing the game wasn't their original intention, at least not Krad's. Dark had been missing for quite awhile and needless to say, the blond was getting worried. The sun was almost setting.

Sighing in annoyance, he went to the door and slipped into his shoes before setting out to find his friend. "Where is that no good stubborn brat?"

Once again, he found himself looking around all over for his friend, he checked the front lawn, he even checked the out of bounds areas. When he found no trace of the other boy, he began to worry, "Dark? Where'd you go?"

It felt like calling out to a lost puppy in hopes that it'd respond to its name and go running back to its owner. After a bit more searching and calling the other's name, dread filled him and he couldn't hold back the anxiety especially since the sun had set. He gave a sniffle and held the tears back, "Dark! Where are you, you stupid idiot!"

Finally, he wandered into the back where the lonely tree stood, and beneath it was the figure of a boy. Golden eyes narrowed, he wiped the tears away with his sleeve and marched up to the sleeping boy, he gave the other a kick, "Dark!"

Amethyst eyes opened sleepily, "Hn? Krad?"

He began yelling at him, "Where were you!? I was looking all over for you!"

Dark gave a small grin, "Were you worried?"

"Of course I was!" The other boy blinked in slight surprise, "Don't be stupid and tell me where you are next time!"

The violet haired boy stood up and brushed himself off, "I'm sorry," he gave the blond a hug, "I fell asleep and didn't hear you calling," he gave a sheepish smile, "anyways, I know that wherever I am, you'll always be able to find me, right?"

Krad gave soft sniffle and hugged his friend back, "Don't be an idiot…I won't always be able to find you."

"That's okay, too! If you can't find me then I'll…I guess _I'll _just have to find you, right? If we're both looking, we're bound to find each other. And if not," he pointed at the sky where the moon was shining, "just look at the moon, I'll be looking at it too and I'll be looking for you while at the same time. So you'll be with me through the moon until I find you for real, alright?"

The blond gave a soft laugh despite himself, "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, it didn't even make sense. You're such an idiot, stupid Dark…I can't hug the moon."

"Well then, I'll just have to find you as fast as I can so you can have a real hug!"

He gave a nod, "That sounds good to me."

The boy gave a proud grin, "It's a promise then! No worries! I'll find you no matter what!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Precious Days

Chapter Thirteen:

**Two sets of wide, teary hazel eyes looked over at the elderly woman, "Krad-san died?"**

"**Yes he did…"**

**Risa wiped the tears out of her eyes, "what happened to Dark-san then?"**

"**Well, while the leaders were planning their next move, he just sat there…trying to figure out how he was going to tell the other two. But most of all, he was trying to figure out what to do with himself and his future…"**

**--**

_**Dear Daisuke and Satoshi**_…he frowned and crossed it out. Dark gave an irritated sigh and crumbled up the piece of paper, throwing it to the other side of his new tent. _**Niwa Daisuke, Hiwatari Satoshi, yesterday**_…he crumbled it up and threw it away again. He'd been sitting there for hours, trying to put his thoughts into words, it wasn't working as well as he'd hope it would.

_**Daisuke, Sato, Krad has**_…the image of dead childhood friend flashed into his head, he clenched tightly at the paper and ripped it up. The sergeant flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes momentarily; allowing memories to flood his brain before they became too overwhelming and he had to open his eyes again.

Propping onto his elbows, he stared at the pen and paper, he sighed and picked them up again. _Krad…Krad…Krad…_He took a deep breath and began writing…

_**To Daisuke and Satoshi,**_

_**For the life of me, I couldn't save him. **_

_**When we infiltrated the place he was already wounded beyond help…I was lucky enough to spend his last moments with him. This doesn't seems like a dream, a really bad dream. Walking into the building, walking back out empty-handed. Watching the building collapse in flames. None of it seemed real Please be strong and carry on, for his sake, carry on. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save him.**_

_**Dark Mousy**_

He looked at his letter, it no longer made sense to him, but he didn't care. Amethyst eyes lingered on the last sentence, _I'm sorry I couldn't save him_. Suddenly, everything seemed to have hit him head-on. It wasn't a dream, everything that happened, actually happened. "I…I couldn't save him…I…" he choked back a soft cry, "I couldn't save him…"

Outside the tent, his friend stood, back facing the door, making sure that no one disturbed him. The maid walked by and looked over, sullenly, he shook his head. She nodded and continued walking.

--

A couple weeks passed by as the weather began growing colder. The army was going to start moving again and the two had been ordered to escort the maid to the nearest village after she'd been questioned and they were satisfied that she wasn't a threat. Their journey was quiet and heavyhearted for most part, then a distant village came into view.

Their horses stopped.

Dark looked over at the girl, "Sorry, this is as far as we're allowed to take you, there's a village not too far from here, it'll probably only take you twenty minutes by foot."

The maid nodded and got off the horse, "thank you."

He shook his head, "no, thank you for keeping Krad company all this time."

"Krad-san…" the two looked at her, "he always talked about you. So fondly…he always talk about you in such a fond manner, I thought that, surely, he was in love with you. And I was right…" a sad smile, "right up until the end, you were the only person he thought about."

Dark remained silent as he watched the girl sadly.

She looked directly at him, "All those stories he told me, all the pranks you played on each other, all the trouble you two got into, it made me jealous of you for all the fun you had, for all those precious moments you shared…please don't forget them, Dark-san. For Krad-san's sake, cherish them."

He dipped his head, "Thank you…I will, until my last breath I will, I promise…"

Kin looked over at his friend worriedly before nodding his goodbyes to the girl.

The two turned around and headed back to the camp as she began walking towards the village that was meant to be her new home.

That was the last time they saw her.

--

"So what are you going to do now?"

He looked over at his friend and blinked, "what do you mean?"

Kin shrugged and looked up, "I mean are you going to go home? You joined the army for Krad, didn't you? There's no point in you being here anymore. You don't have to risk your life anymore."

Dark stared at the other for a long moment, he knew that his friend merely wanted him back home and safe. And he was right. Krad was the reason he joined, and now that he lost the blond, was unable to protect him as he'd promised to, there was no point in staying in the army anymore. "I…"

--

_**Dear Daisuke and Satoshi,**_

_**I've decided to stay in the army. I know I have nothing holding me back from going home except for one thing. What happened to me, what happened to Krad…I know I'm not the only one who's had to experience this loss. I've gotten past the despair and the idea of anyone else having to go through what I went through is unbearable. I'm going to stay in the army so that, even though I might not be able to save them directly, I will at least be part, however small, of the reason that justice was brought to the enemy.**_

_**Even if I were to come home now, it wouldn't be the same. For obvious reasons, but more than that, I won't be able to live with myself. I've lived this life as a soldier for far too long to be able to go back to my old life. Even while I'm writing this, I can hear the sound of guns and screams, they're so real it scares me. A life of a soldier means living to die, but for a cause, and now, I know what my cause is.**_

_**I don't plan on becoming a hero or anything of that sort, I just want to see all of them saved. All the people suffering out there, all the people who've been torn from their loved ones, all the people crying. **_

_**And all the people looking to the moon, waiting to be found.**_

_**I'll come back and visit when I can, but until then, this is the life I plan on living. Don't worry, I'll stay in touch, after all, you two are still my precious little brother-like figures.**_

_**Take care of yourselves,  
**__**Dark Mousy**_

_--_

"Are you sure about this?"

Dark looked over and scoffed, "have I ever gone back on my word, lieutenant?"

Kin frowned, "You…you're not allowed to call me that. Only you're to call me by my name, sergeant."

He gave a small smile, "the same goes for you…jerk."

His friend laughed, "You know, it's selfish of me, but I'm glad you stayed. I'm not sure what I would've done if you'd decided to leave and go back home."

"That's another reason I couldn't leave, I mean how could I leave an idiot like you by yourself, you'd probably get yourself shot or something. Two idiots are better than one."

"Like how two halves of a brain make a whole?"

Dark smiled, "Exactly."

--

They suffered through a long, harsh winter.

Many died to diseases and hunger before they reached the battlefield. Kin was one of the many hundreds and thousand that fell to disease.

There were no last words or last messages.

They just found him asleep in his tent in the morning. A sleep so deep they couldn't wake him up, ever again.

--

Dark stared at the letter of condolence in his shaking hands only to realize,

He didn't have anyone to send it to.

--

**"War is a terrible thing, it takes away your loved ones without any warning at all, the two of you are lucky. So lucky…this is an experience you two will never have to live through, living in a time when families aren't being torn apart and friends aren't sent off to die……**

**The younger twin sniffled,** "**So Kin-san was gone, just like that? Doesn't that mean Dark-san was all alone in the army then?"**

**Rika nodded, "he was for the rest of the time he was there."**

**Riku blinked, "what do you mean?"**

**Their grandmother looked at the faded picture of the young man with eyes older and more jaded than he really was and sighed, "Dark Mousy did many heroic deeds and received many honors while he was still in the army."**

**Risa stared at the elderly woman with wide eyes, "do you mean…"**

"**He died in battle."**

--

Almost a year had passed since Kin's death and he stood there in the snow, illuminated by the moon. Across the vast field of white was the enemy. Dark turned and looked at the army behind him, the boys seemed to be getting younger and younger…his eyes lingered on a single boy who looked about Daisuke's age. His eyes were wide with fear and his hands were shaking while he held his gun.

"Sergeant Mousy…"

He blinked and looked over at the little boy he was observing a moment ago, "what is it, private?"

"…do you think I'll ever go home again?"

The words stung him.

He looked around at the rest of them, wondering if they were all wondering the same thing he did when he was standing on the field. They were so young he couldn't help but hesitate when sending out his orders. Even as he called for them to attack, he felt it eating away at his heart. He was sending children to their deaths.

_That was me once…but I lived…_

He watched as they got shot down one by one and looked away. He yelled out orders that even he couldn't hear above the explosions and guns. They continued advancing. The enemy was retreating, he exhaled in relief. Suddenly, he was standing there, beside the boy that reminded him of the redhead at home.

A bit away, there were guns trained right at them.

Without thinking, he shoved the boy away.

--

He never felt it, never realized what'd happened.

"_Sergeant!"_

He was on his back, too numb to feel the pain he thought he'd feel, he wasn't even sure where he'd been shot. The boy was kneeling by his side, shouting at him while the rest of the army continued advancing. The figures continued passing them and falling as they did. He wasn't sure how long it was until finally, the sounds moved far enough for him to hear again. He could hear his heart beating and the wind whistling.

The boy beside him was crying, "Sergeant Mousy…"

Dark looked over, "hm…?"

"You can't die! Why'd you do it!?"

He gave a small grin, "don't be stupid…" coughed a bit as he tried to inhale, "everyone's going to die eventually…you shouldn't be here…go home. I've done enough…seen too much…I can finally go…"

"Don't say that, please, what are we supposed to do without you?"

He glanced over, "live. Keep going."

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"My pocket…"

"What?"

Dark didn't bother to try moving, "…my right pocket…there's a…letter…" breathing grew more difficult, "send it…"

_Is this what Krad felt before he died?_

The private took out the letter and nodded, "I'll send it, I'll make sure it gets to them. Please hang on, the medics will get here soon!"

He grinned and looked up at the moon, his vision was slowly blurring. "The moon…"

The boy blinked and looked up at the glowing orb in the sky.

Dark smiled.

The moon had always connected them together…

_…are you still waiting?_

He felt his eyelids grow heavy as time continued to pass. The last thing he saw as the world faded to black was the moon.

_Krad, are you looking at the moon too?_

…_don't worry, I'll find you._

--

_We'll be together again._

--

_**Dear Dai-chan and Sato,**_

_**If you're reading this, then that means I'm no longer around.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**There are so many things I want to tell you two, all those things we've been through. I can't find any way to express them, not with words. I wish I could put it down in words, more than that, I wish I could see you two one last time…everyday, I think about how glad, how lucky I was to have met you two, I want you to know that you're irreplaceable to me, and I'll cherish all these precious days we've shared. **_

_**Please promise me that you'll take care of yourselves.**_

_**For all these years of putting up with and taking care of me,**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**We'll play together again someday,  
**__**Dark Mousy**_

--

"…**what happened to Daisuke-san and Satoshi-san?"**

**Rika sighed and folded her hands in her lap, "a couple years later, the Sengoku troops passed this town while retreating…I was out of town visiting my own grandmother at that time…very few people were left alive."**

"**What about Takeshi-san?"**

"**He was lucky enough to have left town as well…"**

"**So when you got back…"**

**She nodded sadly, "It was too cruel, I remember it, running around only to find everyone dead. I lost everyone that day…"**

--

It was strangely quiet when she got back. She was in her mid-twenties by then, and she didn't notice anything wrong until she entered her house to find all the maids and butlers dead. Rika screamed and ran into every room only to find that they were all dead. Desperate, she left the house and began looking through the buildings of the town. Lucky for her, she managed to find a couple people hidden in cellars and closets, very few though, a mere handful.

The first person she found was Kosuke by the entrance, the man had obviously tried to protect his family and failed. Inside were Daiki and Towa on the floor, a pool of blood formed around them. As she ventured further in, she found Emiko lying against a bed, barely breathing, blood was pouring out of her stomach as she ran over, "Emiko-san!"

"…Rika-chan…?" The woman turned her head weakly, "Daisuke…is Daisuke…?"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know, I'll go look for him. He's probably at Krad's place, right? With Satoshi-kun, maybe they…maybe they survived…"

Her words fell upon deaf ears as the mother gave a soft sigh and went limp. Covering her mouth to suppress her own screams and cries, she ran out of the house and headed towards the Hikari estate. Deep inside, she desperately hoped that at least those two had survived. She ran up the path and stopped.

The house had been burnt down.

Rika stared in disbelief and ran up the path towards the remains. She dug through the burnt wood with her hands and called out to the boys, wishing that they'd somehow survived. She screamed when she came across a burnt figure. It'd been burnt except for a charred necklace that she recognized as their maid's. "Izumi-san…" she stopped digging and collapsed onto her knees, "no…"

Suddenly, a bit away, some of the remains collapsed into what appeared to be a hole. Staring through blurry eyes, she forced herself up and walked towards it. If she couldn't save them, she swore to herself that she'd at least find their bodies and give them a proper burial. As she approached the hole, she came across another figure, but it was a soldier with his medals burned onto his skeleton.

It was terrible.

She kept walking and soon, stairs became visible. Taking a deep breath, she tried the stairs to see if they were stable. A couple of them gave away but most of them somehow managed to stay intact.

When she finally made it all the way down, she could see that part of it had somehow escaped from being scorched. Then red caught her eye, her eyes widened at the two figures propped against the wall under the staircase, "Daisuke-kun! Satoshi-kun!"

The two weren't breathing.

They were both blackened with soot but they weren't burnt like the other bodies were. The blue haired boy had blood stains on him whereas the redhead was unharmed. They were holding each other, and in between them, there was a little wooden chest.

Then she realized with dread that they must've suffocated to death.

--

"_Satoshi-kun, what are we going to do!? They're coming!"_

_Someone broke through the backdoor. It was a lone soldier, too eager for action. Satoshi pushed the shorter boy behind him protectively as they watched the door. _

_There was a shot._

_And a scream was heard._

"_Izumi-san!"_

_The two ran into the kitchen to find the maid on the floor, bleeding, "Run…run you two…he's there…"_

_Satoshi looked over and tackled Daisuke to the ground as a second shot was fired. "Satoshi-kun! Your side-"_

_The other didn't respond and pounced at the soldier. The two were on the floor within seconds, wrestling for control over the gun. Daisuke stared, there was no way his friend could win against a soldier, especially having been shot. Looking around, he found a rolling pin and as hard as he could, swung it at the man. A loud crack was heard as the soldier's eyes widened and he went limp. The redhead stared at his hands, "I…I just killed someone…"_

_Outside the window, fire could be seen._

_Satoshi grabbed him by the hand, "this isn't the time for that, they're going to torch this place!"_

"_But if we go outside, they'll just shoot us!"_

_The blue haired boy chewed on his lower lip, "we have to go to the cellar then, it's the only place we might survive…"_

_Daisuke nodded and took off up the stairs, "I'll be right back! I have to get something!"_

"_Daisuke! Now's not the time!" But the boy had disappeared already, "whatever it is that you're getting can't be more important than your life-" he winced as pain hit him. He looked at his side to find the blood soaking through his clothes._

_A minute later, the redhead reappeared and helped him down the stairs. Once they were in the cellar, they hid under the stairwell and sighed. "Here," Daisuke took out bandages and began wrapping them around the other's wound, "I…I don't want to survive if Satoshi-kun isn't going to survive with me…"_

_Satoshi gave a small smile, trying not to wince at the pain, "stupid…that's just…stupid, is this what you went up there to get?"_

_The redhead shook his head, "I went to get this too," he showed the other the wooden chest, "I don't want to lose Dark and Krad, this is all we have left of them."_

"_So the four of us are together, even in the end, hm?"_

_They could hear yelling upstairs, it was soon followed by the roars of flames. The cellar door was opened and something was thrown down the stairs. _

_It was a torch._

_Soon, the far end of the cellar lit up into flames. Satoshi narrowed his eyes and held the other close, "Daisuke…"_

_The redhead hid his face into his shirt, away from the flames. He was crying. "Satoshi-kun…I…I don't want to die yet, I want to see kaa-chan and everyone…I wish Dark and Krad were here…"_

_Satoshi didn't know how to answer that, he could only hold him closer. "We'll be fine…we'll be fine…" he muttered, coughing as smoke entered his lungs. _

_Daisuke looked up, "when we die…will we see Dark and Krad again?"_

_Not wanting the other to see his own tears, he pulled the other in close and nodded, "yea…we'll see them again, and we'll all play together again, just like Dark promised."_

_Daisuke nodded and clutched the chest tightly, coughing like the other boy as smoke began stinging at his eyes and started choking him._

--

**They were all crying when the doorbell rang. Riku got up and answered it, "Takeshi-san?"**

"**Hello, I'm here to see Harada-san," the man smiled, "what's this? You've been crying? What happened?"**

**She shook her head, "obaa-san was telling us a story…"**

**Takeshi pursed his lips and walked into the room where the other two were at. He looked at the chest, "reliving old memories, hm?"**

**Rika gave a weak smile, "what are you doing here, Takeshi-san?"**

"**Isn't it obvious?"**

**The woman nodded and looked at her granddaughters, "you two go wash your faces and go play, I have to go somewhere with Takeshi-san."**

**The twins nodded and disappeared through the door.**

"**Are you ready to go?"**

**Rika nodded.**

--

**She sighed as she stood there, "I can't believe it's been fifty years already…"**

**Behind her, Takeshi nodded, "Daisuke and Satoshi would've been my age…and Dark and Krad would've probably turned all old like you. Even though these graves are empty, do you think they found each other in the end?"**

**Rika looked over, "they did, they definitely did."**

**Takeshi gave a relieved smile at that and looked at the graves, "I wonder…if they were still alive today, would they still be together?"**

**The woman looked down at the graves and smiled, "yes, I think they would."**

**As the wind blew past their graves, rustling the flowers as it did so, the two looked up at the sky, "it's almost like they're still here…can you hear them?"**

**Rika nodded, "they're happy, aren't they? They're finally all together again…"**

--

"_Dark! Wait for me! I don't want to play anymore!"_

"_Too bad, Dai-chan! You're just whining because you're it again!"_

"_But that's because you always make me it!"_

"_Because you're the slowest!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Here Daisuke, tag me."_

"_What!? That's not fair! That's call cheating, creep!"_

"_Don't call Satoshi a creep."_

"_What!? Krad!? You're against me too!?"_

"_I'm not against anyone, just don't call people names, Dark."_

"_But he's cheating!"_

"_Tag, you're it, Dark."_

"_See! That not fair at all! Come play with us Krad, we can cheat together too!"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Come on, Krad-kun!"_

"_Yea come on Krad!"_

"_Even I got dragged into playing…"_

"_Yea, even the creep is playing!"_

"…_please?"_

"…_fine, fine, you guys win, I'll play…"_

"_Yea! Tag, you're it, Krad!"_

"_What!? Get back here, Dark!"_

"I l_ove you!"_

"_Get back here!"_

Owari

--

Nya

Well it's over! I finally finished this fanfic! Sorry, it took a long time typing out all of this and trying to get all my ideas straight, see, I was goign to split this up into two chapters but then I couldn't decide on where to cut it off and I couldn't stop typing so it ended up like this. But it's done, and I hope you've all enjoyed reading this because I had a great time writing this. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and everyone who cried and laughed. I hope this was a good ending! Enjoy!


End file.
